The New Team
by Yourkai Dark rose
Summary: What if Sakura was never place on the team with Sasuke and Naruto, but instead Hinata was. How would things Change? Long updates. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Inside Hyuuga Manor

A Man standing in the living room, taping his foot with an inpatient look on his face. The living room had a small round table in the middle where 2 other member sat at. The one on the left of the man was a boy who's age was around 13 with long brown hair that reach the middle of his back and a headband with the symbol of Konoha Leaf Village on and on the right was a girl that look around the age of 7 with long dark blue hair that reach to the middle of her back. These 3 people were unusual because they are from the Hyuuga clan; the man standing up was the head of the Hyuuga clan name Hiashi. The Hyuuga clan is know for the powerful Taijutsu and there eyes which is the color of lavender has no pupils. Suddenly a door is heard opening and everyone in the room look toward the door and person coming in from it.

A girl with short dark blue hair and the same color eyes as the other appear in-between the doorway. "You c-called f-father?" she stutter. Hiashi reply, "Yes, as you know you pass the graduation test". "Y-yes" "Here your warning Hinata if you shame the Hyuuga clan in anyway, I will disown you", he said in a stern and hard voice. Hinata move her head down to where her bangs cover her eyes and said nothing. He continues his speech, "Even your cousin Neji pass the test as the number one ranked student. You were just in the middle," he gesture to the boy to his left, "and you little sister Hanabi who 5 year younger than you and has already suppress your ability," he than gesture to the girl to his right. Hinata reply, "U-understood s-sir," and walk outside the door. Outside the door one single tear could be seen going down her cheek.

Naruto Apartment

A boy with an orange suit who has yellow color hair and blue eyes, bounce with joy inside his apartment. His apartment was small and cozy with a bedroom, a kitchen, and a small living room. This boy had three whisker marks on each side of his face. "I can't wait for tomorrow to come! That the day I'll show everyone how strong I am! Than I'll become Hokaga Ha-ha! Me Naruto Uzumaki! A small banging could be heard for underneath the apartment and than a yelling, "Shut up Naruto"! "Opps he-he", than Naruto puts his hand behind his back and than grins, "I better go to sleep anyways".

Training Area

A Boy with spike raven color hair and raven color eyes stood in the middle of the field trying to catch his breath. Around the field on the ground and in the trees were shuriken and Kunai lying or lodge into varies spots. The boy in the middle of the field look up and than whisper, "I still need to be stronger." "Sasuke!" girl yelled.

Sasuke look up to find a pink hair girl with green color eyes on the sidewalk with grocery bags in her hands. Sasuke than answer the voice of the girl by saying, "Sakura." "Sasuke what are you doing out this late", Sakura reply. Inner Sakura yelled this could be my chance! Sasuke reply, "nothing just going home." and started walking toward the street. "I'll walk with you Sasuke," Sakura hurry right to his side. Sasuke only reply, "hmp". Sakura try to start a conversation, "It a beautiful night isn't Sasuke?" "Hmp" was his only reply. Inner Sakura shriek he so cool. Than Sasuke took a right while Sakura took a left, she stop in mid step, "Sasuke could you walk me home, it so l-ate", but he was already gone. Inner Sakura exclaim I miss up why couldn't I speak sooner.

Next Day

School Building

Inside Naruto was grinning insanely, till one person with black hair tied up into a ponytail spoke to him, "Why are you here? Today's explanatory meeting is only for those who graduated." Naruto exclaim, "Hey, can you not see this forehead protector," and pointed to the head band on his head. Naruto continue on by saying, "Starting today, I'm also a ninja! Hey Shikamaru does this look really good on me, eh?" Before Shikamaru could answer a stamped was heard outside and than the door busting open with someone Yelling, "Goal!"

Which turn out to be Sakura and another person who has blonde hair that ties it into a ponytail and blue eyes barging into the door and gasping for breath because they ran all the way here. The blonde than said after getting her breath, "I win again, Sakura". Sakura reply, "What are you talking about Ino? My toe entered the class before yours by a centimeter." Ino reply, "Are you blind?" While Ino was saying this Sakura was looking around the classroom for someone.

Naruto, who was sitting down, was looking at Sakura with a blush creeping on his face and thinking Sakura looks nice today… oh wait she looking at me. Sakura seem to have found the person she was looking for giggle and blushed. Sakura immediately started going to the person she was looking for. Naruto saw Sakura coming toward him and try to utter, "Good morning, Sakura", but he was suddenly pushed out of the way by Sakura.

Sakura said in a sweet tone, "Good Morning, Sasuke. Can I sit next to you?" Sasuke didn't even acknowledge her. Ino than barges up to Sakura and say in a forceful tone, "Hey, I'm going to sit next to him!" Sakura reply, "First come first serve." Ino retort, "I came in the classroom before you!" Some other girls in the classroom came up saying, "I came before both of you guys I get to sit next to Sasuke!" While other said, "I get to sit next to him!" Than suddenly a big argument broke out between all the girls in the class room, but one.

The one was Hinata and she went up next to Naruto with a blush on her face and said, "A-are you o-okay N-naruto?" Naruto look up to see a red Hinata and said, "Yea I'm ok, but are you, you are all red", oh what her name he thought inside his head. Hinata replies, "Umm… y-yes" Than Naruto notice the other girls fighting over whom going to sit next to Sasuke. Why is always Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Naruto than said to Hinata, "Could you excuse me", and whisper to himself, "I'm going to kill Sasuke" Hinata nodded her head and got out of the way to let Naruto through.

Naruto jump on Sasuke desk and started glaring at him. Sasuke return the glare. The other girl noticing this said, "Kick his ass Sasuke!" and "Stop Staring at him Naruto!" Naruto thought inside his mind Sakura is always obsessed with Sasuke, what so good about him anyway? He got closer to Sasuke face because he was going to say something to his face, but was interrupted.

In the Desk below 2 of the boy where talking about how they were going to be stronger than Sasuke one day and get all the girls. Than one of them move his elbow to get in a comfortable position and hit something. He turned around to say sorry but couldn't get the words out because of what he saw. He bumped Naruto into Sasuke and because he was so close to him they smack lips. (What going through some people minds) Inner Sakura Damn it! I was supposed to get Sasuke first kiss. Ino: Naruto kiss Sasuke how dare he. Hinata: poor Naruto. They broke apart gagging for there life. Sasuke swear he was going to kill Naruto. Naruto swear to never get that close to a person face, while saying my mouth is gong to rot. Than Naruto sense danger behind him. All the girls had murders look on there face while saying, "Naruto… you…!" Naruto said while waving his hand in the air, "it was an accident," but the girls didn't care. Sakura crack her knuckles while making a dreadfully scaring face, Ino grab her arm and made a fist, and all the other girls did the same thing as those 2.

Few Minute Later

Naruto was on the desk cover with bruises and bumps. Next to him was Sakura whom won the fight to get to sit next to Sasuke. Iruka, the teacher, came up to the student and proclaim, "Starting today, you are all official ninjas, but you all are still new Genins. It's going to get harder from here. You all will be in a group of 3, where you will accomplish missions under a Jounin teacher."

At this everyone head shoot up thinking, a 3 man team. Ino whisper to Sakura down below, "I wonder who's going to be in Sasuke's team?" Sakura reply, "I don't know"." Inner Sakura said Damn it, I'm the one who's going to team up with him, of course! Sasuke thought a group of three? That's only going to burden me. Naruto raise up his hand and thought first, Sakura, then the other will be… I can live with anyone else as long as it's not Sasuke.

Iruka continue his speech, "We've arranged the groups in such, that overall abilities are equivalent." He brought some paper to his face and announces what was on the papers… "Next team 7… Uzumaki Naruto (he raise his head)… Hyuuga Hinata (I get to be on a team with Naruto)(Naruto look up to see Hinata say yes. So that her name)… Uchiha Sasuke." (The dope is on my team and this Hinata most be weak because I haven't heard of her) (Sakura, Ino drop there head in sadness because Sasuke not on there team. Naruto drop his head in sadness too because he is on there team) Inner Sakura scream NO! Love is supposed to prevail. At least Ino not on Sasuke's team.

Iruka continue, "Team 8… Haruno Sakura (she looks up and pray it someone good)…Inuszuka Kiba ("Hehe", Kiba said He had brown missy hair and black slit for eyes. He had one red mark on both side of his face) (Inner Sakura said in a sad voice well at least he has a cute dog)… Aburame Shino."("Hmp", Shino said. He wears black sunglass where you could not see his eyes, has brown missy hair. He wear a jacket where the coiler cover his mouth) (Inner Sakura said No! not the creepy bug guy) Ino smirks and whisper in Sakura ear, "deserve you right!" Sakura reply, "at least you don't get to be on Sasuke's team." Ino vein pop out while she said, "Neither do you!" Shikamaru interrupted there fight while saying, "Why do girls like such a guy anyways?" Ino answer his question like he was and idiot, "Don't you even know that, Shikamaru?" His simple reply was, "I'm not a girl." Ino than sigh and said, "That's why you're not popular. I wouldn't want to team up with a guy like you."

Iruka than said, "Team 10… Yamanaka Ino (I wonder who it going to be)… Nara Shikamaru (He whisper to Ino look like you going to team up with me) (Ino sighed) and… Akimichi Chouji (He just kept eating his chips. He has brown hair that spike 2 ways) (A fatty too Ino thought and put her hand on her head) Sakura smirk at Ino which made Ino madder, but before she could yell at Sakura. Naruto stood up and yell at Iruka sensei, "Why is a top-student like me in a group with this guy!" Naruto than pointed to Sasuke and beside Naruto Sakura start getting angry at Naruto for what he just said. Iruka reply, "Sasuke graduated with the highest scores." Than Iruka put his hand on his hip and stared at Naruto like he was talking to a child and said, "And you, Naruto, had the worst scores." The class starts to laugh at Naruto. "This happens because we want to evenly divide the abilities between the groups," Iruka finish off his speech. Sasuke than said, "don't pull me down, blockhead." Naruto than yell at Sasuke, "What did you say?" Sasuke reply, "Do you want to fight blockhead." "Blockhead, why you…", before Naruto could finish Sakura stop him. Iruka than said, "I'm going to introduce the Jounin teachers in the afternoon. Meeting Adjourned until then!"

Out side School Building

Hinata was going to her favorite spot to eat lunch maybe she thought I'll see Naruto. While she was walking Ino and Sakura walk up to her. "So Hinata you get to be on Sasuke team", Sakura said. Hinata wasn't sure if she should answer Sakura, but she did, "Y-yes." Ino and Sakura stop right in front of her and declare to Hinata, "Don't think your going to get Sasuke to love you. He is going to love one of us." They point to each other. Inner Sakura scream Damn it he going to be with me! Hinata giggle a little. Ino and Sakura both thought she thinks she going to get him she wrong. Hinata reply, "You can have him." Ino and Sakura stood their mouth hanging open. Hinata went around them and started walking again. Both girls stood there while a wind start to blowing.

Few Minute Later

"Sakura one of your team mate is coming," Ino pointed. Shino walk up to them and turn his head to Sakura. Sakura said, "Umm… hi." "If you 2 are trying to find Hinata you better not try to get into a fight with because she on Sasuke team," and walk in the same direction as Hinata did. They watch as Shino walk off than Ino whisper, "Oook, he creepy. I really feel for you Sakura, but I got to find my team. Bye." Sakura nodded her head and said her goodbyes. Inner Sakura said this is my last chance to be with Sasuke and I'm going to make it last.

Somewhere Else Outside

Naruto thought to himself this my last chance to be with Sakura, I better make it last. I just have to find her.

Under a Tree

"Shino", Hinata said than wave at him. Shino went to her and sat down. Hinata brought some lunches out for both of them. Both didn't talk much, just ate the meal prepare for them. Once the meal was done Shino said, "Good luck with your new team." Hinata reply, "Will we s-see each o-other again?" Shino reply, "Yes."

Somewhere Else Outside

"Where is Sasuke", Sakura said than sigh. "Sakura," Naruto yell waving his hand and running up to Sakura. Great Naruto is coming she sigh once more. Naruto came up to Sakura grinning and said, "Sakura let's eat together since it will be the last time we see each other." "Why do I have to eat with you", Sakura exclaimed. Naruto reply in an uncertain tone, "Because it will be the last time seeing each and I want it to last." "You're annoying", Sakura reply and walk off trying to find Sasuke.

In Front of the school

"Listen up. As long as we're in the same group Shikamaru and Chouji as me, you'll follow what I say," Ino said while they ate there meals. Shikamaru reply, "fine, fine", than he thought in his mind it to troublesome to arguing with Ino. Chouji said, "Let's go eat barbeque together sometime soon." Ino said, "aww," will hitting her head with her hand, than continue eating.


	2. Meeting Sensei

Meeting the Sensei

Inside the Classroom

The door could be seen with Naruto looking out the door looking for something. Than Hinata decide to talk, "N-naruto c-come s-sit d-own it m-might t-take a wh-while." Hinata blush when Naruto turn around and immediately look down. Sasuke thought to himself for once a girl doesn't have a crush on me, but on Naruto. Naruto reply, "But why is the Sensei of Team 7 so damn late? All the other teams have gone off with their new teachers and Iruka Sensei also left." Hinata blush more and reply, "I d-don't k-know… N-naruto wh-what a-are y-you d-doing?" Naruto grab a stool took it to the door with and eraser in hand and place it on top of the door. Sauske look up to what Hinata was talking about to see the eraser was on top of the door this way if there Sensei came in through that door he gets hit by the eraser. "It's his fault for being late", Naruto answer her. "Like a Jounin is going to fall for such a simple booby trap," Sasuke stated.

A Hand could be seen on the door with a head poking through it. All 3 ninja turn in time to see the man or there sensei get hit on his head by the eraser. Naruto started laughing and was soon falling on the floor because he couldn't breath. Hinata asks, "A-are you o-ok?" Sasuke move his head down and thought in his mind seriously? He's really a Jounin? The Man picks up the eraser from the ground and said, "Hmm, How shall I say this? My first impression is… (he grab his chin like his thinking) Well… I hate you guys." All three drop there head in disappointment. The man had a mask covering his mouth and his headband covering his right eye. He had silver spike hair.

On Top of a Build that has Trees

"Okay, let's begin with some introductions", the Jounin told his student. The Jounin was sitting on the railing and the student where on the steps. Hinata stutter, "I-introductions? W-what should w-we s-say?" The Jounin put his hand on his chin and said, "How about… your likes, dislike, dreams for the future, hobbies. Well, stuff like that." Hinata nodded her head. Naruto requested, "Hey, hey, why don't you introduce yourself to us first?"

The Jounin point to himself and said, "Me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you guys about my likes and dislikes." Hinata and Naruto raise there head and said, "Huh." Kakashi continue, "Dreams for the future, eh? Hmmmm… Well, I have lots of hobbies…" Naruto look at Hinata and Sasuke and said, "So all we learned is his name?" Hinata nod her head. Kakashi said, "Now it's your turn."

Naruto got excited and grabbed his head band and start to play with it still on his forehead, "Me, me, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like cup Ramen! What I like even more is the ramen from the Ichiraku that Iruka Sensei buy's me. What I dislike is waiting the three Minutes for the cup ramen to cook. My hobby is eating tons of cup ramen! (Sasuke and Kakashi thought in there hear is the only thing he has on his mind ramen?) (Hinata giggle) My dream for the future is… To surpass the Hokaga! And then have all the people of this village to acknowledge my existence!" Hinata blushed and just kept on staring at Naruto. Kakashi thought inside his mind I see and look like the Hyuuga got a crush on that one. Kakashi move his hand and pointed to Hinata and said, "Next."

Hinata blush and stutter, "I-I'm Hyuuga Hinata a-and I l-like to make m-medicine and to l-look at the scenery. M-my h-hobby are m-making medicine and g-gardening. I dislike." She mumbles were the rest of the team could not hear her. During that time Naruto tried to get closer to her to hear. She than looked up and said in a strong confident voice without stuttering, "My dream is to get my Clan to notice me." Everyone was surprise how her voice changed and immediately looked at her. She didn't move her head afterward, but kept looking at Kakashi. Kakashi said mostly to himself, "Hmmmm." Than he said, "And the last one."

Sasuke went back to staring straight in front of himself, trying to pretend that he didn't care that Hinata actually sounded confident. He than said in a stoic voice, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are tons of things I dislike, but I don't really like anything." Sasuke face change dto a more serious face and said, "And… I don't want to use the word "dream," but I have an ambition is to the resurrection of my clan, and… Definitely to kill a certain man." Silence immediately came afterward. Naruto thought to himself he's better not mean me, Hinata thought to herself I could tell he was sad by his eyes, but to want to kill someone, and Kakashi mumble to himself, "I thought so." Kakashi than said to everyone else, "Okay, you guys are all interesting,"

"We'll start our missions tomorrow," Kakashi said. Naruto got excite and raise his hand to his head like a salute than said, "Aye! What kind of Mission?" "First we are going to do something we can do with just the 4 of us," reply Kakashi. Naruto got even more excite and said, "What, What, What, What?" Kakashi than said, "Survival training." Naruto question, "Survival training?" Hinata than stutter, "W-why is t-training our m-mission?" Sasuke finish the rest because he was getting tired of her stutter, "We did enough training at the Academy." "This isn't normal training," Kakashi reply. Naruto than spoke up, "Then, then what kind is it?" Kakashi started laughing for no apparent reason. Naruto than said in a louder voice, but not yelling, "Hey, What's so funny, Sensei?" Kakashi said while laughing, "No… well… it's just that when you guys hear this, you're definitely gonna flip." All 3 said, "Huh," with Naruto and Hinata having a confuse look on there face.

Kakashi made a serious face and put his hand on his chin and said, "Of the 27 graduates, only nine will be chosen as Genin. The rest will be sent back to the Academy. So this Training is a highly difficult test with a failure rate of over 66." Naruto face turn into a shocked face, Hinata eyes grew 3 times bigger than normal, and Sasuke face didn't change. Kakashi laugh and said, "Hey, I said you'd flip!" "What the Hell?" Naruto yell "But we worked so hard! Then, then… what was the point of graduating?" Kakashi said in a voice that he was talking to a child, "Oh, that? That's just to select those that have the chance to become Genin." Naruto scream, "Whaaaaat?" Kakashi contine, "Anyway, tomorrow you will be graded on the training field. Bring all your Shinobi equipment and assemble at 5 A.M.!

Naruto was shacking, I… I can't fail here… I have to have my strength acknowledged no, no, seriously! Sasuke grab his hands which started shacking because he was griping them so hard. Hinata move her head down so no one could see her eyes, I must pass, to be acknowledge. Kakashi turn his back toward them and said, "Okay, dismissed." Than turn back around and said, "Oh, and skip breakfast… You'll throw up." All of them thought oh, no must be really tough.

Naruto Apartment

"I better get everything ready for tomorrow", exclaim Naruto! Packing all of his gear into his backpack. "I will pass this exam and show to everyone how strong I am and I will beat Sasuke." Bang, bang, could be heard from below the floor, "Naruto Shut up! Some people live here!" Naruto yell sorry and kept packing all the stuff in his bag.

Training Area

I must be prepared for anything that comes my way Sasuke thought. He started punching a post, trying to perfect everything he could think of.

Hyuuga Manor

Kakashi was inside the Hyuyga Manor in the Training Doji speaking to Hiashi. On the ground lying on her knee out of breath was Hanabi, Hinata younger sister. Kakashi saw this, but didn't say anything. Hiashi said in a stern voice, "Stand up, Hanabi," Hanabi struggle to get up. Kakashi took this opening to say, "Hinata will now be under my command. But are you sure you want that, sir? Hinata is the Hyuuga Family's successor. Mission that Genin undertake have a possibility of death" Hiashi didn't look at Kakashi and said, "Do as you like with her." Kakashi eyes widen at this comment and just than Hanabi finally stood up. Hiashi continue, "A defect who is even weaker than Hanabi, someone 5 years her junior. Is not needed in Hyuuga." Kakashi now understood what Hinata meant by her dream "My dream is to get my Clan to notice me." "Are you done talking?", Hiashi said still not looking at him. Kakashi nod his head. Hiashi Said, "Than begone, you are a bother." Kakashi said, "Sir," and started walking out.

Outside the door he found Hinata, who heard everything and was looking very sad. "I will take you to the door Kakashi sensei," and started walking. Kakashi followed her not knowing what to say to her. As they reach the front gate Kakashi said the only thing he could think of, "I will train you so you will be notice, Hinata." Hinata look up at Kakashi a smile on her face, "T-thank you, Kakashi s-sensei.


	3. Training Survival Test

Training Survival Test

Training ground # 58

Close to 4 A.M. 2 people could be seen making there way toward the center. Hinata wave to Sasuke he just nod his head. They stood around waiting for the sensei and the last team mate Naruto. The training ground was in a forest with many clearing in the forest. In the biggest clearing there was 3 tall log insert into the ground and a few small one close to the 3 tall ones. A river ran past the south portion of the forest.

Few Minutes Later

Hinata gasp, Sasuke look around thinking it was there Sensei, but all he found was Naruto. Hinata immediately said, "Sorry." She than wave her hand at Naruto. Naruto to tired to do anything mumble something and sat down next to Hinata legs. Hinata blush as Naruto was sitting down.

1 Hour Later

Naruto could be found sleeping seating by Hinata legs while the other 2 standing up, still waiting for there sensei. Hinata decide that standing for an hour was killing her legs and move to sit down on the ground. Hinata than said, "S-sasuke why don't y-you sit d-down." Sasuke knowing that Hinata was worried about his welfare decided to answer Hinata, "I'm fine." Hinata nod her head, but than told Sasuke this, "Kakashi is f-famous for being l-late it g-going to be a l-long time till he c-comes." Sasuke nod his head.

2 Hours Later

Hinata squeak, Sasuke look around to see what the problem was. He found a very red Hinata and a sleeping Naruto leaning against Hinata. Sasuke tried to hide a laugh by turning around because he didn't know a person could get as red as Hinata did, he might say it's a new color for red. Naruto is so close to me Hinata thought before she passed out. Sasuke look over to see Hinata on the ground with circle in her eyes. Hinata is very weird Sasuke thought.

3 Hours Later

Naruto yawn and stretch his arms out. He than look to see he was laying on Hinata who was asleep on the ground. Than he said, "Did we miss sensei?" Sasuke look at him like he and idiot, "no." Naruto look to see Sasuke and express his relief.

4 Hours Later

Hinata woke up, than he heard Naruto saying, "Good morning Hinata." Hinata squeak a reply than blushed like mad. Naruto thought to himself Hinata sure is weird. Hinata notice Sasuke still standing, boy his leg must be hurting she thought to herself.

5 Hours Later

"Hey guys, good morning," suddenly Kakashi said. Naruto Scream, "you're late!" Kakashi put his hand behind his back and said, "Sorry, a black cat crossed my path, and…" he pointed to the right. They don't even care I'll just get it on with he thought to himself, he coughed into his hand, "Oh well." He walked up to one of the small logs that was standing up straight and put a clock on it. He than press the timer and said, "Okay, it's set for noon." All 3 Genin wondered what they were going to do, but knew that they only had 2 hours to do it in.

Kakashi brought out 2 bells than said, "Your task for today is to take these 2 bells from me before noon." He emphasized it by making the bells ring. "Those who cannot get a bell by noon get no lunch!", Kakashi said. They now understood why Kakashi told them not to eat breakfast. Kakashi continue, "I will tie you to one of those posts." He indicates one of the 3 tall logs inserted into the ground. Hinata than said, "B-but, hold on, w-why are there o-only 2 bells?"

Kakashi smile or at least they thought because his eye made a crescent shape and said, "Because there are 2, one of you will definitely be tied to a post. And that person fails, so at least one of you will be sent back to the Academy. It might be just one, but it could be all 3. You can even use your shurikens on me. You won't be able to get these bells unless you come at me with a Killer intent." Hinata than got alarm and said, "B-but you'll be in d-danger, Sensei!" Naruto than continue what Hinata was saying with his foxy grin, "Yeah, you couldn't even dodge a blackboard eraser!" Kakashi than look at Naruto and said, "In the real world, those with the least talent often bark the loudest. Well, Mr. Dead Last." Naruto than look at Kakashi, starting getting mad at that comment. The same could be said about Hinata she was offended by Kakashi making fun of Naruto.

Kakashi continue, "And Start when I say…" Naruto by this time was getting really tick off by the Mr. Dead Last comment and grabbed his Kunai. He went after Kakashi with it in his hand. Making both Hinata and Sasuke surprise by his actions. In a blink of an eye Kakashi was behind Naruto with Naruto hand that held the Kunai twisted behind his head. Kakashi twisted Naruto arm and place one hand on his head to make where the Kunai would hit his head if he struggled. Kakashi than said, "slow down I haven't said "start" yet."

Hinata and Sasuke jumped back at seeing Kakashi there. So this is a Jounin Sasuke thought to himself. Hinata thought to herself I couldn't even see him move. Kakashi smile and said, "Well it seems like you're now prepared to come at me with intent to kill." He chuckled than said, "Finally seems like I'll be able to like you guys. Okay, let's get going… Ready… start!" They all jumped in different direction.

Kakashi looks around, the basics of being a Ninja is erasing your presence and hiding yourself well, he thought to himself. Good, they're all concealed. Suddenly Naruto jump on top of a rock and yelled with all his might, "Come fight me!" Kakashi head fell down. Sasuke thought from up in the tree branches he a total moron… "Ummmm… You're a little bit off," Kakashi replied. Naruto reply with a smirk on his face, "The only thing a bit off is your taste in hairstyles!"

Naruto than started running at Kakashi with all his might. Kakashi look bored and reach inside his pouch for something, Naruto noticing this stopped in mid-track not knowing what it could be. Kakashi said out loud, "Ninja fighting lesson number one! I'll teach you about Taijutsu", than continue to finding what he was looking for in his pouch. Naruto explain to himself Taijutsu is Ninja hand-to-hand combat. Yet he's going to use a weapon? Kakashi found what he wanted and pull out a book with a title of Flirting Paradise and open it up and start to read.

Naruto and Hinata became confuse and shock at the same time. Kakashi than said, "What's wrong? Hurry and come at me." Naruto still confused said, "But… hey! Why do you have a book?" Kakashi didn't look up and reply, "Why? Well, because I want to know what happens next? Don't worry about it. It won't make a difference against you guys." Damn it stop thinking I'm weak Naruto thought, then said, "I'll beat you to a pulp!"

He than went charging at Kakashi with a fist raised high. Naruto than jump into the air with his fist in front of him, trying to strike his face. Kakashi simply raise his hand and block his attack. Than Naruto land on the ground moved for a kick to Kakashi face when Kakashi just duck still reading his book. Naruto kick flew right above his head. Naruto once again land on the ground saying, "Damn you, you bastard!" Naruto get ready for another attack, by running aiming for his face, but Kakashi disappeared. Naruto was confused to where Kakashi went and did not expect Kakashi to appear behind him.

Naruto didn't move because he still didn't know he was behind him. Kakashi made the Seal of the tiger symbol with his hand, and says, "A ninja isn't supposed to get caught from behind, over and over, idiot." Sasuke thought to himself no way, a fire-element jutsu? That bastard isn't going to just run around. Kakashi started moving and saying, "Hidden Leaf Ancient Taijustu Supreme Technique…before he could finish a hand stops him.

Kakashi look up to see Hinata stopping his hand and pushing Naruto out of the way. When did she get there Sasuke wondered. She jumped backward a few feet and Naruto joined her. Naruto thanked Hinata for saving him and than Hinata said, "Naruto I will d-distract him, you come in when you s-see an opening." Naruto nodded his head in understanding. Hinata made quick symbols than she said, "Byakugan!" Veins pop out by her eyes and outline her nonexistent pupil. Naruto and Sasuke jumped a little at seeing this, both wondering what was Byakugan? Hinata moved into her stance spacing her feet out than shift her arms up, palm straight out.

She than ran forward to Kakashi and thrust her hand to his chest. Kakashi immediately jumped back before she could hit him. Hinata did the same thing aiming for his chest and Kakashi jumped back again. Hinata did it again with the same results. Sasuke said to himself why does, she keep doing the same thing over and over and Kakashi too? Once again Hinata ran toward Kakashi, but before he could jump back Naruto came up from behind and grabbed his back.

Hinata thrust her hand toward his chest and made contact with it. Sasuke about ready to jump off the branch notice it wasn't a hard hit, but more of a tap. He stayed on the branch when he saw Kakashi immediately threw Naruto off his back into a tree than gave a sharp kick to Hinata. Hinata went flying from the kick that Kakashi gave her and hit the ground that took the air right out of her lungs.

Naruto seeing Hinata gasping for breath, immediately ran toward Kakashi trying to get a hit, but Kakashi kick him into the river. Sasuke still looking for an opening got ready to throw his shurikens. Kakashi got his book back out and said, "Let's see…" Naruto slowly sinking to the bottom thought to himself damn this isn't suppose to happen, and started swimming upward. Naruto threw 2 shurikens from underwater thinking it was his perfect chance. But Kakashi easily caught the shurikens with 2 fingers. Hinata gasp and Sasuke took his hands out of his shurikens holder.

Naruto crawled out from the water gasping for breath. Kakashi toying with Naruto by saying, "Hey, what's wrong? If you don't get a bell by noon, you get no lunch." Naruto said in a desperate voice, "I know that!" "You sure are weak for someone who is going to surpass Hokaga," Kakashi reply. Suddenly Naruto stomach growled than Naruto said angrily, "Damn, damn! I can't still fight on an empty stomach!"

Sasuke could hear his stomach growling, so could Hinata both was agreeing with Naruto. Kakashi started walking away from Naruto going to Hinata who was still lying on the ground. Naruto yell at Kakashi, "I was just a little careless, that's all! Damn, I'm starving and have no strength, (stomach growled again) but no matter what, I must get a bell. No matter what, I can't (grabbing the sand) I can't be stuck here!" Hinata suddenly saw in the river, shadows, luckily Kakashi was still turn to me.

Naruto yelled at Kakashi, "I'll become a Ninja!" From out of the river pop out 7 Naruto. One of the Naruto said, "You're careless! My specialty Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Kakashi turn around. Hinata was surprised to say the least because with her Byakugan she could tell that those were not illusion, but the real thing. Kakashi said, "Not just Busnhin(Illusions), but Kage Bunshin(real Illusions) The forbidden jutsu he defeated Mizuki with. (All the Naruto stood in front of him) With you ability, about one minute is probably your limit with this jutsu. (They came charging at him now) No matter how many you line up, you're still Naruto. You can't beat me with that jutsu yet." The bells hanging from is pants started ringing.

Behind Kakashi a Naruto clone grab his back. Kakashi immediately said, "What? Behind me?" Sasuke and Hinata were both shock to see a Naruto grab Kakashi from behind. The Naruto on Kakashi back told Kakashi in an angry yet prideful voice, "Weren't Ninjas not supposed to get caught from behind, Kakashi Sensei?" All the other Naruto grab Kakashi legs, so he couldn't move. One of the Naruto jumped into the air with his fist aiming for his face. The Naruto on Kakashi back started telling how he made his plan, "Using the Kage Bunshin, I sent a clone out of the water to sneak around behind you! This is for Hinata and underestimating me!" Hinata blush at Naruto comment. Sasuke thought to himself a diversion plan, eh?

Naruto hit his fist with all his force right at one of his clones? While the Naruto that gave the punch said, "Huh." Hinata said out loud in a surprise voice, "The o-one who got punch was N-naruto." The Naruto that gave the punch pointed to the Naruto he punch and said, "You're Kakashi Sensei, aren't you? You used Henge No Justsu (transforming into someone appears) to transform!" All the Naruto started fighting with themselves.

Hinata was about to say to Naruto none of them are Kakashi, when Kakashi appear behind and tied her up to a tree. Kakashi said, "Naruto needs to learn on his our." Than he disappear in a blanket of smoke. The Naruto's continue punching each other till one of them (while strangling one of the Naruto) scream, "Hey why don't you release the jutsu? Then you'll know because there will only be 2 left". The other one replied, "Why didn't you realize that earlier, idiot!" Smoke covered the area when Naruto disengage the jutsu. The smoke clear to find only one Naruto standing all beat up.

Sasuke thought to himself that was Kawarimi no Jutsu, Idiot. He explain it further, normally it's done by quickly replacing your body with an animal or object. By making it seem like you were attacked, this jutsu will usually confuse your opponent and create a chance to attack. After the Jounin was caught, he switched his own body with one of Naruto's clones. Not only did it confuse Naruto, but also used Naruto's attack against himself.

Naruto was sad at what happened look over to where Hinata was, but found that she disappeared. Naruto turned his head every which way looking for Hinata, but instead he found a bell on the ground. Naruto got excited and said, "A bell! He must have been so desperate to escape he dropped a bell!" Than went running toward the bell. He leans on his knee and went to grab the bell. Before he could touch it Naruto foot got caught in a rope trap. Lifting Naruto into the air yelling, "What the hell is this?" Sasuke thought to himself idiot it's obviously a trap. But that Jounin, even when playing with Naruto and Hinata, had no openings.

Naruto still in the air was trying to grab the bell, when Kakashi grab it and said, "Think before using a jutsu or it will be used against you. And also don't fall for such obvious traps, idiot." Naruto getting mad at Kakashi said, "Damn it!" Kakashi continue, "A ninja must be able to read what's underneath the underneath." "I know that stuff!", Naruto yelled! Kakashi didn't believe him, so he said, "I'm telling you because you don't. Listen! Your movements are too wasteful!" Sasuke screamed in his head now!

Sasuke got out his shuriken and threw them. He finally showed an opening. "Geez, you are…" Kakashi got interrupted by getting hit by all the shuriken Sasuke threw. Kakashi went flying from the impact. Naruto freaked out seeing Kakashi had got hit, his hand waving in the air screaming, "No way! Sasuke, you bastard! You went too far!" Kakashi was now falling to the floor blood spilling from his wound. When a poof of smoke transforms the Kakashi into log with shuriken embed in it.

Sasuke immediately jump from the tree thinking damn it, he used another replacement? He must have determined my location from the shuriken attack. He dropped his guard on purpose. I fell for his trap. Kakashi was in the bushes and said, "There he is."

"Ninjas need to think beyond the normal?", Naruto complain, "Damn it, I'm never going to fall for his traps again." Naruto brought out a hidden Kunai and cut the ropes. Landing on the ground with a grinning face, but suddenly his foot got trap in another trap Kakashi had set. Naruto shake his fist and yell, "I fell for it again!"

Sasuke turn around because he felt the presence of Kakashi. The bell on Kakashi pant ring as he turn to Sasuke. Kakashi said, "You're the only one to notice my presence before I showed it." Sasuke stated, "I'm different from them." Kakashi reply, "Why don't you say that after you get a bell… (His said in a mocking voice) Sasuke."

Silence rang forth, both daring each other to move first. Sasuke started it off by throwing Shrunken. Kakashi jump to the side and said while he was sliding backwards, "There's no use in just using normal attacks." Sasuke threw a single kunai at him; it went right passed him like he didn't even aim. Kakashi turn to find out that the kunai hit it mark, a rope that held a trap!

Many Shrunken start moving toward him and he jump before a single one made its mark. Each Shrunken hitting a single tree. While sliding backward from the trap Sasuke come up from behind him trying to kick him with his left foot from behind. Kakashi surprise, sweat drop and said, "What?"

Kakashi block his kicks before he hit his head with his left arm and than grab it with his right hand. Sasuke than use his right hand to punch him. Kakashi caught it with his left hand. Sasuke than flip up side down in trying to kick his head. Kakashi than move his right hand (that was holding Sasuke arm) above his head to block the kick. Sasuke than smirked and reached out his free hand toward the bells. Kakashi seeing this said. "He's…." Sasuke touch the bells just before Kakashi jump backward letting go of Sasuke arm and legs. Both landing on the ground feet planted. Kakashi couldn't help but think what a guy. I don't even have time to read Flirting Paradise.

Naruto still hanging upside down thinking Hmmmm. Than Naruto look at the scenery to see a statue that look like a sun dial. Naruto than said, "So that's how it looks behind the logs." Naruto than saw the lunches on the statue. He continue saying more excited, "There's lunch on the rock! 'Ninjas need to think beyond the normal.", eh?" Than he start laughing madly.

Kakashi said, "I'll admit that you're different from those 2." Sasuke smirked and than put his hand together in Horse and Tiger than said, "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu." Kakashi was surprise 'what!' That technique isn't something a Genin can do… He shouldn't have enough chakra. Sasuke than blow out a fireball from his mouth. He did it with such force it made a crater in the ground. He than look to see what happen to Kakashi to find he's gone! Sasuke immediately looked behind, above, and all around. Where is he Sasuke thought? Sasuke than was push out of the way to the ground, while Kakashi said, "Beneath you!"

He look up to find Hinata where he was and to find Hinata leg in the grip of Kakashi hand. Kakashi spoke, "Doton Shinjuuzanshu no jutsu." Hinata scream while she was than pull through the ground. Sasuke tried to grab Hinata arm before she was pull down, but Hinata move her hand away.

Hinata head was the only thing that could be seen because the rest of her body was in the ground. Kakashi said from a tree, "That is the second ninja tactics know-how, Ninjutsu. Its a good thing Hinata move her hand or you would be with her. Hinata how is it?" Hinata didn't reply. Kakashi vanish in a poof of smoke. Sasuke walk up to Hinata and started digging her out. Hinata look up and said, "You s-should go a-after Kakashi and g-get one of those b-bells, I will be f-fine." Sasuke stop digging and said, "You save me, so I have to repay you," and continue digging her out. In his mind Sasuke said damn it, we're this different in skill!

FlashBack

Hinata was tied down to the trees struggle to get her hand out of the rope. She tried wriggling out, but it was no use. Hinata was giving up hope till she heard Naruto yelling. Naruto never gives up hope and I won't either. She kept moving around, luckly I have my jacket on or I would have rope burn on me.

This isn't working Hinata remembered what her father always told her how useless she was and struggle harder. Finally her hands were free! Than she move her hand closer and did some symbols than she said, "Nawanuke no Jutsu (Rope Escape Technique)." She was free she didn't gave up, just like Naruto! She grinned than activated her Byakugan to find Kakashi.

End of Flashback

Naruto sat on the statue hands clapped together saying, "All I have to do is eat this while hiding instead of getting a bell." He laughed than said, "Time to eat!" Suddenly he heard, "Hey," that sounded like Kakashi. Oh no that is Kakashi! Naruto said, "That was a joke and…" Kakashi reply, "Too late!"

Hinata was finally out of the dirt and thanking Sasuke. Sasuke than looked around for Kakashi presence, but could find it. Hinata than said to Sasuke shyly, "I c-can find h-him." Sasuke than turn to her wondering what she was talking about, if he couldn't find him there no way she could. Hinata than activate her Byakugan and look around for him. Hinata point toward the left, and said, "At the t-three logs, w-with Naruto." Sasuke ask because it was driving him crazy, "What is a Byakugan." "T-the Byakugan lets m-me see in a 360 d-degree and far a-away." That will be very useful Sasuke thought. Sasuke got going as did Hinata jumping toward that direction Hinata pointed.

They stop on the last tree branch to see Kakashi standing by Naruto who was tied up to one of the logs. Stupid Naruto Sasuke mumble to himself. They stood in silence wanting for a chance to strike. Hinata suddenly ask, "If you d-distract Kakashi I can go and u-untie Naruto, than w-we all a-attack at him, we are s-sure to get a b-bell." Sasuke didn't even look at Hinata and told her, "No you 2 are only going to slow me down." Hinata took that comment personally and bent her head down so Sasuke wouldn't see her face. She unconsciously activates her Byakugan and found out there was a Kakashi on the branch next to them. Hinata said in a non-emotional tone, "Kakashi not down there."

Sasuke look up surprised at Hinata than suddenly the branch gave way. Hinata ran down the tree to gain balance, Sasuke jump from the tree to the ground. He looked up to see Kakashi had broken the branch they were on. Why didn't I sense him? Kakashi came at Hinata with a punch to the stomach, but to his dislike Sasuke move Hinata away trying to kick him. Hinata was pushed to the ground by Sasuke when she look up she see Kakashi with Sasuke in a head lock. Hinata get into her stance ready to help Sasuke, but than she remember what Sasuke said to her and instead of helping him she threw a kunai and made a run for Naruto. The kunai made Kakashi jump back, giving the chance for Sasuke to strike back. He elbowed Kakashi to get loose and than slide out of his grip.

"Eh, Hinata she is coming my way. Is she going to help me," Naruto mumbled to himself, "Hinata is!" Hinata was 5 feet from Naruto when Naruto saw a shadow behind her. Naruto yell, "Look out Hinata!" Hinata took out a kunai to throw at Naruto ropes, but her arm was caught before she could. Kakashi said, "Naruto isn't getting away." Kakashi held her arm just like Naruto was early, if she struggled she would get hit by her own Kunai. Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked for Sasuke, but to her dismay Sasuke was still fighting with Kakashi and he was at a disadvantage. He used Kage Bunshin like Naruto. I can't do anything, why am I always like this, in everyone's way.

Naruto exclaim, "Let go of Hinata you bastard!" Hinata look up to see Naruto trying to get out of the rope to save her. Hinata thought to herself if Naruto is trying to do something while he is tied up, I can try to do something to not give up. Hinata try to move forward this way she wouldn't touch the Kunai. Kakashi had a firm grasp on her so she didn't move. Hinata try to figured out a way out of this situation.

Sasuke was having difficulty even touching Kakashi because he saw his move last time. He was also having difficulty with the all traps he had set up. I can't believe were this far off in skills! He tries once again to get a punch on him by jumping on a tree than jumping off sending him like a rocket toward Kakashi. Kakashi jump to the side, making Sasuke landing into another trap. Suddenly they both heard Naruto scream, "Hinata are you all right." Sasuke took this chance because he barely misses the trap to send a throwing star at Kakashi making a hit. Kakashi pop into white smoke, A Kage Bunshin!

Hinata thinking the only way to get out was that. Hinata looked at Naruto one last time than jumped to the side. To miss getting hit by the kunai in the head but in the shoulder and jump to loosen the hold on her arm and lessen the pressure on her shoulder. When she got sliced Naruto scream, "Hinata are you all right!" Kakashi was surprise by her action because she was calm like Sasuke and wouldn't do such an irresponsible move. Since Kakashi was surprise she got out easily, she than threw the Kunai in her hand at Naruto ropes. The Kunai hit its mark. Naruto immediately running toward her was stop by a second Kakashi. Hinata ran for it to heal herself, Kakashi out of his shock appear in front of her. Hinata with her Byakugan activate went into her stance.

Naruto was coming at Kakashi with another punch. I guess it time to teach Naruto a lesson before Sasuke comes and tries to defeat me. "Naruto before I tie you up again I'm going to show you the special Taijutsu technique." Naruto yell, "Like hell you're going to tie me up again!"

Hinata started running at Kakashi thrusting her hand out still aiming at his chest. Kakashi jump to the side, but Kakashi soon realized that Hinata never plan hitting him but faking it. She ran straight across into the forest he tries to follow, but felt a kick to his back.

In a poof of smoke that Kakashi went away now there only one left thought Sasuke. Kakashi was surprised that Sasuke went after that clone, after all from what he saw of Sasuke, he like to make Naruto look like an idiot. Sasuke seeing 2 Kakashi and hearing Naruto yelling about Hinata look at seeing the cut in her shoulder and decide to help her. It was only because she helped me.

Kakashi had to make this quick Sasuke would be coming after me now. He got behind Naruto when he was once again trying punching him, and putting his hands into the position. Sasuke turn around to see Kakashi with the tiger hand seal up behind Naruto. Naruto look behind to see Kakashi saying, "Hidden leaf Ancient Taijutsu Supreme Technique." Naruto felt throbbing pain in his butt, he went flying because of that agony he felt. Kakashi move his hand farther saying, "One thousand Years of Pain!"

Sasuke closed his eyes, sweat dropping and saying, "2 total morons." Kakashi than look toward Sasuke waiting for him to move. Sasuke smirk getting ready to attack Kakashi. Throwing his last Shurikens at Kakashi and running with them to get Kakashi a hit by either his Shurikens or his fist. Kakashi seeing his plan jump far into the air so he wouldn't get hit at all. Sasuke smirk at Kakashi plan he than sent his shurikens that was attach to string, at Kakashi. Surprise by what Sasuke did, couldn't go anywhere in the air he have to do the Kawarimi no Jutsu (replacement jutsu). The Shurikens made there mark, but a poof of smoke reveal a log in his place.

He appeared behind Sasuke, but unlike Naruto knew he was there and tried to kick him before Kakashi acted. Kakashi dodge his hit by moving to the side, but immediately ducked to dodge an attack from Naruto. Kakashi than grab Naruto arm and throwing him into one of the logs he was tie to. Sasuke jump back to hide himself to think up a plan. Kakashi went up to Naruto who was lying upside down on the log. Naruto got up ready to fight when Kakashi got some rope again. They had struggle, but in the end Kakashi won Naruto was once again tie to the log.

Sasuke jump down after Kakashi was finish with Naruto. Having no choice but Taijutsu because he used up the last of his weapon before. He try to attack again with a kick to the side. Kakashi duck than move to his right to kick Sasuke in the side, but Sasuke flip to the left to avoid it. Kakashi half expecting him to do this twist his body around to kick the other way. Sasuke couldn't move from his position so he had to block it. The kick never landed on Sasuke instead it landed on Hinata which she block for him.

They both jump back a few feet. Hinata took out some Shurikens she had left over and gave them to Sasuke, he took them. Sasuke look to see her wound bandage. Before any of them could move Kakashi put one of his hands in the symbol of the tiger and the other grabbing the finger that where sticking up. Foliage from the vegetation around went flying into the air like a whirlwind, when the wind pick up. Kakashi disappear in the foliage. The foliage was surrounding the both of them, till it lessen and finally disappeared.

Hinata look around for Kakashi, but he was no where to be seen. She'll have to activate her Byakugan, but before she did she Naruto by a trees hit with many Shurikens, blood spilling out making a pool of blood. He was desperate trying call for help, but his throat was slash making him only able to croak. He was trying to breath, but because of the slash to his throat he couldn't. Hinata was trying to run to him, but her body wouldn't move a single inch. She could save him with her medicine she made, but her legs couldn't move. He was going to die and was all her fault

Sasuke look around for Kakashi, but couldn't find him, he'll have to use the Hyuuga again. "Aaaaaaaagghh," shriek Hinata than fainted. Sasuke and Naruto look at her very confuse. Kakashi said behind a tree still reading his book, "Ninja Tactics know-how number 3, Genjutsu. Hinata fell for it easily when her Byakugan was down." He than thought to himself maybe I overdid it, but she should have noticed if it's real or not. Sasuke thought to himself Genjutsu, eh? A type of hallucinatory mind-controlling technique. Poor Hinata, Naruto thought. Ding a ling, ding a ling, ding a ling

Everyone head turn around to a small stump that held the timer as the alarm went off. Kakashi walk up to Hinata who was on the floor and took something out of his pouch. He than brought it up to her nose and she shuck her head slowly waking up to hear the alarm going off. Sasuke started walking toward the 3 log that held Naruto. Kakashi brought Hinata with him to the log because she was still drowse.

Stomach growling could be heard from all 3 students. Naruto was tie to the middle, Hinata was on his right, and Sasuke was on his left each depresses because they didn't get the bells which mean no lunch. "Your stomach are growling, eh?", Kakashi said. He than put his hand in front with his index finger pointing up and said, "By the way, about the results of this training… None of you need to return to the Ninja Academy."

Naruto got excite and started kicking his legs up. Sasuke smirk and Hinata had a timid smile on her face. Kakashi than said with a smile, "You should quit being ninjas!" Naruto jaw fell open, Hinata hid her face in her arms, and Sasuke glare at him. He has to be a ninja to defeat that one person; there can be no set back. I'll show him who shouldn't be a ninja Sasuke thought to himself. He speeds off toward Kakashi with his arm sticking out. Naruto and Hinata were both surprise to see him do that, after all he was the calm one like Hinata. Kakashi kick him in the back. He put his body on him than twisted his arm around his back. He than put his foot on Sasuke head.

"You haven't let me finish, there only one person on this team worth being a ninja." They all look up except Sasuke who just stay where he was. Naruto ask since Kakashi stay silence, "Who is the person and quit being ninjas? What do you mean? We couldn't get a bell, but why you have to say we should quit!"

Kakashi reply, "It's because of 2 of you are just kids who don't even deserve to be ninjas." Kakashi went down toward Sasuke ear and whisper, "See? You are just a kid." Sasuke couldn't stand it, he can't fail here. Kakashi had a serious face on than said, "Do you guys think being a ninja is easy? Why do you think we're training by having you guys into groups?" Naruto ask, "What do you mean?" Kakashi continue, "In other words, 2 of you don't understand the answer of this test."

Naruto said confuse, but trying to figure it out, "The answer?" "That's right. The answer to determine whether you pass or fail," Kakashi reply. No one answer so Kakashi said in a little aggravated voice, "Geez, are you brains empty? You don't understand why you're all in a group?" Naruto getting angry said, "So what about 3 people being in a group?" Kakashi answer, "Teamwork."

Each one was surprised, but one. "It's too late even if you notice now. If all 3 of came at me at once maybe you could have gotten a bell. (He lighten up and said) But that's too bad." Sasuke than said, "Why do we need to use teamwork when there's only 2 bells? If 3 people work hard to get it, one person will have to go back to the Academy. It make a group conflict occur instead of teamwork." Kakashi reply, "Of course, this test tries to put you 3 against each other. In this situation, we select those who can prioritize teamwork before themselves. That was the purpose, but 2 of you were pathetic"

He indicate toward Naruto, "Naruto! All you did was work on your own, even when Hinata try to help you." He pushes his foot harder on Sasuke head, "Sasuke! You assumed that those 2 were only going to burden you and did everything yourself, even when Hinata help you many times." He than pointed toward Hinata and said, "Hinata is the only one who tried to get everyone to work together." Hinata blush at this comment.

"Missions are done in groups. It's true that ninjas need well-developed individual abilities, but it's teamwork that is much more important. An individual action that disrupts the teamwork will result in danger or even death for the teammates. For example…(he reach into his pouch and got out a Kunai and than put it to Sasuke throat) Hinata! Kill Naruto, or Sasuke's going to die!"

Hinata got really worried she wouldn't want to kill anyone. Naruto got really worried that Hinata would kill him because every girl like Sasuke and doesn't like him. He stood up and said, "That's what will happen." Hinata and Naruto sigh. "After getting someone taken hostage, you will be faced with a difficult decision, and someone will die. In every mission, you put your life on the line." He started walking toward the statue. Sasuke continue lying there mad at himself and than finally got up walking back to where he was.

"Look at this…(he pointed toward the stature) The numerous names carved into this stone. All these names are those praise as heroes in this village." Naruto than said shouted, "I like that! I've decided that I'm going to have my name carved into that! A hero! I'm not going to die an useless death!" Kakashi look around toward Naruto, "But they're not normal heroes" Naruto curious ask, "So what kind of heroes were they?" Kakashi was silent. Naruto said, "Come on, tell me." Kakashi reply, "Those who were K.I.A."

Naruto was confuse, "What's K.I.A." Hinata said in a sad voice, "T-those who were k-killed in a-action." Naruto than grew quiet and look down, than to the side thinking how gloomy. Sasuke said, "tsk." Kakashi continue, "This is a cenotaph. The names of my friend are carved in here as well." He than grew quiet while his student look sadly at there Sensei." Kakashi look around and said, "I'll give you one more chance because of Hinata. However, the battle for the bell will be much harsher after lunch. Eat lunch only if you are up to the challenge, but! Don't let Naruto eat." Naruto than look hungrily at Kakashi and a little mad. Kakashi started walking toward them saying, "This is punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat lunch early. If anyone feeds him(looking at Hinata than at Sasuke), the person will immediately fail." Naruto sweat dropped as his mouth fell open. "I'm the rule here. Got it?" Kakashi said.

They got out there lunch that Kakashi made for them. Sasuke starting eating the rice and Hinata stare at her food than made glance at Naruto. Suddenly they heard Naruto belly growl loudly. Naruto than said, "I'm okay even if I don't eat!" He kept repeating himself till his stomach growl again and than said in a more desperate voice, "I'm okay…"

Hinata couldn't stand it no more and gave his lunch to Naruto and to her surprise Sasuke did too. Naruto look surprise at the 2. Hinata and Sasuke look at each other than nodded. She activates her Byakugan and said, "He is behind the tree in the far corner." She pointed to left of her. Sasuke stood up and went to Naruto right and Hinata went in front of Sasuke with her lunch. She grab some rice with her chopstick and than blush madly while uttering, "N-naruto h-here y-you g-go." Naruto was glad to eat anything so he took it.

A blast of smoke covered the area in front of them. Kakashi came out furious saying, "you 3!" Naruto was sacred shaking his head side to side screaming. Hinata taken by surprise was falling backward while screaming, till she was caught by Sasuke. She looks up at him and he push her to her feet. She got into her stance as did Sasuke to be prepared for anything.

Kakashi said in a serious tone, "You 3 broke the rule. Are you prepared for the punishment?" He started making symbol with his hands and than cloud appears over head, lighting coming down in a steady stream with thunder. The ground started shaking as Kakashi said, "Any last words?" Naruto was the first to act saying, "But." Kakashi look at him merciless than said, "Huh?" Sasuke than said for Naruto, "We're a 3 man team, right?" Hinata nodded her head in agreement and said, "W-we 3 are o-one!" Naruto scream after looking at the 2, "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah that's right!" Kakashi took a couple of step hand still in his symbol and said, "You 3 are one, eh?" He bent down and put his hand on his waist staring at the 3 of them. He suddenly smile and said, "You pass!" All 3 look surprise and confuse at the same time.

He said in a lighter tone, "You pass." Naruto than repeated him, "Pass? Why?" The sun could be seen breaking through the clouds as they departed. "You 3 are the first. People I had previously were blockheads who just listened to what I said. Ninjas need to think beyond the normal. In the world of ninjas, those who break the rules are called scum, but those who don't take care of their friends are even worse than scum."

He look up at the sky, Naruto was about ready to cry, Hinata was smiling and Sasuke smirk. Naruto said in a shaky voice, "He's… He's kinda of cool." Kakashi than look down to the 3 and said, 'The training ends here. Everyone passes!" He than raise his hand up saying, "Group 7 will start doing missions (hand than made a thumbs up sign) starting tomorrow!" Naruto yelled while bouncing his head, "I did it! I'm a ninja, ninja, ninja!" Kakashi than said, "Let's go home." Hinata took out her last Kunai and cut the ropes. Naruto thank Hinata and started walking catching up Kakashi, but than turn around to see Hinata still standing and the posts.

Naruto than said, "Come on Hinata!" Hinata reply, "I'll c-catch up l-later," and wave to him. Sasuke look behind to see Hinata staying back, she going to train is she? Naruto said ok and wave her bye, to see Sasuke walking off to another direction. Naruto than said, "Sasuke idiot, where are you going?" Sasuke reply, "Nowhere dope." Naruto than started yelling names at him and afterward walk to different direction to do some training. Kakashi was left standing looking at the 3. I'm going to have to follow them to see what there doing?

He follows each one to find out, they all were training on there own and training very badly. He grab them all into one spot thinking if they are going to train at least I'll teach them the better way. Each wants to change something about themselves, to be notice by someone. Naruto wants everyone to notice him, Hinata want her clan to notice her, and Sasuke want the person he wants to kill to notice him.


	4. First Mission

First Mission

Team 7 was in the main meeting hall in the Hokage place were they given out missions. They were all excited for there first mission. Iruka Sensei congratulation them for passing the test that Kakashi made them do. "Your first mission as a team will be to repair the orphanage house." Naruto said, "huh, we don't get to save a princess of defend a kingdom." Sasuke agree with Naruto something this small while Hinata was a bit relief that it wasn't something big.

The Hokage said, "Everyone must start small Naruto." Naruto remember what he once told Konohamaru, "There is no short cut in getting the Hokage name." Naruto nodded his head, which surprise everyone because he would be complaining about it till someone shut him up. Iruka smile and continue, "This will take you guys all day or more, so that is the only mission you'll get today. This mission is request from the orphanage, because the last storm we had did serious, but yesterday some of the orphans were playing around and… well you will see for your self. All the supplies are there and ready for you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aghhhhhh, they got to be kidding me," Naruto yelled! Hinata and Sasuke was thinking the same thing and had a dumb look on there faces. It was an orphanage all right but half the building look like it collapses. It had 3 floors to it and in the corner in the upper left to them had collapses. The white paint was chip on the side still intact. Hinata than said shyly, "And he said o-orphans were p-playing around." If they could look more dumbfounded they did. Kakashi face looks the same as his student when he heard what Hinata said. Naruto than said, "better get started," and place his grin on his face.

They started pretty quick in getting the wood out from the 2nd floor. The 3rd floor fell into the 2nd, not much damage was actually done to it, it just looks like it from the outside. They each grab wood from the pile going downstairs to the dumpster in the front of the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5 minutes later

Bang, skid, crash could be heard in the stair way. Kakashi and Sasuke immediately went to see what happen and half expecting Naruto had trip in the stairway. They soon found a really red Hinata in the hands of Naruto and a bunch of wood pieces on the floor. So it was Hinata who tripped. Hinata than move her head down when she was put down and said, "I'm s-so s-sorry." She went immediately to pick it up and continue her way down the stairs. Naruto call out to her saying, "it ok Hinata it was my fault…" but she was already gone.

Kakashi ask for him to explain as Sasuke went to get more wood. Naruto put his hand behind his back and said, "I was going up the stair when Hinata was going down with large pile of wood. She didn't see me and I guess I accidentally trip her with my foot." Kakashi said, "Ok be careful next time," and went back to his book.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

20 Minutes Later

"Finally finish throwing away the wood, Let eat," Naruto said with his hand on his hips. "Dope, it too soon to eat," reply Sasuke. Naruto immediately got angry at the comment and was ready to fight Sasuke when Kakashi agree with Sasuke. Naruto grumble at Kakashi while he said, "After we put the frame up will eat." They nodded there head and got to work, even if Naruto reluctantly nodded his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Few Minutes Later

They got the stack of wood up to the 2nd and 3rd floor. As they were hammering the frame to the 2nd floor someone said, "Awwwwwww!" Kakashi once again took his eyes away from his precious book to see what happen. Hinata was near Naruto who was sucking his thumb and mumbling about Sasuke.

Sasuke said, "You should have move your hands sooner idiot," and went back to work in hammering the nail. Hinata took out some cream from her pouch and told Naruto to let her see his hand. He complied and Hinata smooth the cream on Naruto thumb. Naruto than said, "Thanks Hinata this feels much better!" Hinata felt a blush creeping up on her so she looks away. _Naruto than thought to himself, boy is she weird._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the 3rd floor

They went up to the 3rd floor to put up the frame because they finish the 2nd floor frame. Naruto was carrying the tool box; Sasuke was carrying some wood while Hinata was just walking up with them. Naruto declare, "I'm not helping you this time idiot." Sasuke reply, "Don't blame be dope. You're the one who didn't move his hand in time." Naruto was getting really furious and he slams the tool box on the ground ready to fight Sasuke. When the tool box fell with such force the floor came crashing down. Each Ninja look to there feet surprised as they came crashing down along with it.

They ended up in a big pile of broken wood. Naruto was on his stomach lying against a piece of wood that was tilted to the side like a broken table with only 3 legs. Sasuke landed on his feet barely in time, Hinata in his hands holding her bride style. They had there back to Naruto. Hinata was blushing as Sasuke set her down and turn toward Naruto. Before he could say anything the wood Naruto landed on began to tip over with Naruto still on it. Kakashi head came out where that piece of wood was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

He was sitting on a chair reading his book and he was getting to a good part when he hears Naruto saying he wasn't helping Sasuke. When is he ever quiet? He suddenly heard a bang and than cracking sound. He looks up seeing the ceiling coming down on top of him.

End Flashback

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto smile his ever famous grin as he said sorry. They got out of that mass and was in the hallway. Hinata ask her sensei if he was alright, he nodded his head and then said, "Not will you only get no lunch right now, but now you'll have to start all over Naruto." All head fell at that comment and Naruto glare at Sasuke, _after all it all his fault_.

Hinata look over to see Naruto glaring at Sasuke and giggle at that. Everyone look at her to see why she giggled. She could feel that blush creeping back on and immediately bent her head down. That when she saw Sasuke got a cut from the wood on his hand and said, "Sasuke you got hurt!" She took out the cream she use for Naruto and grab Sasuke Hand to put on the ointment. _Her hands are soft, they should be hard from training Sasuke thought. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later

They started all over again taking out the wood to the dumpster. This time Kakashi help complaining about he lost his book in the crash. _And I was at the good part, Naruto you'll will pay for this._ It went quicker with Sensei help. When Naruto grab the last of the wood, they finally found Kakashi book_. Typical it was in the last place we look, Kakashi sighed. At least I have it back._

They once again started the frame for the 2nd floor since it was torn down when the ceiling came down. Naruto stomach growl, "could we have lunch now?" Kakashi who was in the hall and just found his page replied, "No." Hinata whose stomach also started growling said, "Kakashi I-I made lunch and it m-may go to waste if w-we don't eat soon." Kakashi thought to himself their not going to let me finish reading if they don't eat.

Naruto said, "You did, Kakashi sensei we can't let Hinata' food go to waste!" Kakashi stood up and walk to the door. "Fine." "Where should we eat," said Sasuke looking up and not wanting to eat somewhere the ceiling could fall. Naruto than reply with smile finally I get to eat, "I know where, in the dinning room! Follow me I know a shortcut!"

_I wonder how Naruto knows his way around so good Hinata thought._ They were in the Dining room which wasn't fancy, but just plain. Hinata grabbed her backpack along the way and took out 4 packed lunches and gave them to her teammates.

Hinata watch as Naruto took his first bite, he lighten up and said, "Hinata this is delicious! Way better than the other food Kakashi gave us" and continue eating. Sasuke nodded his head in agreement. _See if I give you any food in the future, thought Kakashi_, but Kakashi didn't say that instead he said her food was great. Hinata blushed and open her lunch up to eat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they were finished they went back and started working and Kakashi could finally read his book. Soon as they were finish they went back up the 3rd floor. "Dope, don't mess this up this time." Naruto than yelled at Sasuke, "I didn't mess it up you're the one who caused it!"

Hinata intervened by saying, "let's all be c-careful." They all nodded there head in agreement they didn't want to do this again. Naruto tiptoed over across the floor which didn't collapse and started working, Sasuke went across smoothly, and Hinata stood there knowing she was going to be the one who messed it up. "Don't worry it's stable for now," Sasuke said over his back. Naruto look back to see Hinata nodded her head and went across it. It didn't collapse Hinata let out her breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"Hinata come down here I want to talk to you," Kakashi call from below. Hinata was just starting to get the post connect with Sasuke and Naruto. "Umm," Hinata reply while turning her head to Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto look at Hinata and said, "Don't worry I can do this on my own, I don't even need Sasuke." Sasuke glare at Naruto than said, "I can handle this." They each grab Hinata wood she was working on. She nodded her head and went.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 Hour Later

They were still working on getting the fame done because the hole was so big they could get to the other side unless the step on the frame which would collapse. Naruto yelled, "This is hopeless!" Sasuke was beginning to agree with Naruto. They had so many arguments with each other trying to figure this out. Naruto yelled, "Kakashi you idiot, Why you leave!" Kakashi left with Hinata when he called her down. "That a bit mean." They both turn around to see Hinata behind Kakashi who had his hand on his face. Naruto and Sasuke both thought how long has he been there.

Kakashi than said, "I guess I could help you, but you got to say the magic word," and than he gave a smile toward the 2. Naruto face slump as did Sasuke when he heard that, both were thinking what an idiot. Naruto than said, "Please." Kakashi pick up some wood and went over to the hole. Naruto than look to Hinata and said, "Where you and Kakashi go to?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

Kakashi told her to follow him and they went outside the building. I wonder what Sensei what to talk about, why doesn't he want Naruto to hear us? They continue walking to the main street of Konoha. Hinata couldn't hold back her curiosity ask, "Where are we going Sensei?" Kakashi look back and than return back to his book and said, "Somewhere." Hinata face kinda drop, but she didn't ask anymore questions and continue walking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They ended up in front of the Hospital and continue to the inside, up to the front desk. The front desk worker asks, "Yes?" "Kakashi," he replied. "Oh yes, in room 210," she reply. Kakashi nodded his head and continue walking. Hinata was getting more confused by the minute.

They had reach room 210 and Kakashi knock on the door. A women voice said, "Come in." Kakashi came in first Hinata right behind. They went into an office that had little to no picture on the wall and one big desk to the back of the room with chairs. The chair behind the desk sat a women with yellow short hair that covered one eye. Her eye was a very light brown color and she was wearing a doctor outfit. The name tag on the desk said Head Doctor Rose Rootwater.

She look up annoy, Kakashi put his hand behind that back and give a little laugh. He than said, "I'm sorry I was late I was crash by a ceiling and I must have last track of time." She didn't reply to Kakashi instead she look behind him to see Hinata hiding behind him. Kakashi didn't need to look behind to see what she was looking at, so he said, "This is Hinata." Hinata came out from behind Kakashi and bow her head. Rose than spoke for the first time, "At least she has more manners than you."

End Flashback

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata reply to Naruto was, "Kakashi got me a t-teacher to learn more about medicine." Naruto got eager nodding his head and than ask, "Who your new Sensei?" "Her name is Rose Rootwater."

"That great Hinata after all you like medicine and it help a lot when bastard smash my finger." Sasuke glared at him saying, "You're the one who slow, dope." Naruto yelled, "I'm not slow you bastard," he brought up his fist. Sasuke glare increase and said, "You wanna fight dope." Hinata pointed behind them before Naruto could reply.

Kakashi was finish with lying the frame down and the rest of the wood down. Naruto mouth fell, how could Kakashi finish it in such a short time and how could he do it when I couldn't. Sasuke glare at Kakashi and turn around to look at Hinata and whisper, "How?" Hinata turn her head to Sasuke than said, "I didn't see till Naruto move, he was finish l-laying down the wood." Naruto than ask, "How did you do it?" Kakashi said, "I use my head." Naruto and Sasuke both glare at Kakashi.

They went downstairs and started putting in the wood pieces in. Naruto said mostly to himself, "The sooner were done, the sooner were gone." Kakashi said from the hallway, "The sooner were done, the sooner you train." Naruto said, "What! We train yesterday." "That was to see what you guys need to improve on and beside that you'll all going to train after this aren't you," Kakashi reply. They all nodded there head.

"All of you guys need to increase in speed and teamwork. Naruto you need to be more precise in Chakra, Hinata I want to try something different than the Hyuuga style, and Sasuke you need more strength to really give impact in Taijutsu, but mostly speed." Sasuke glare at Kakashi while Naruto turn to Hinata and ask, "Hyuuga style?" Hinata reply, "I'll show you at the training field." Naruto nodded his head and they all continue to work.

They finally finish putting the walls, roof, and wood in. Naruto raise his fist into the air and shouted, "We're done!" "Kakashi interrupt Naruto saying, "Not yet, you still have to paint." Naruto face fell and started walking downstairs to get find the paint. Hinata got the ladder in the hallway as Sasuke got the newspaper. Hinata help put the Newspaper down with Sasuke. They had everything set; now they just had to wait for Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Few Minutes Later

Sasuke was getting tick where is Naruto? He turns to Hinata who was on the floor sitting. Hinata look at Sasuke when she felt someone staring at her and than activate her Byakugan.

"Naruto outside by the front, l-looking for the paint," Hinata than said. Sasuke went to fetch the paint and Naruto as Hinata sat on the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Few Minutes Later

"I could have found it if you didn't interrupt me!", yelled Naruto. Hinata look up to see them coming from the hallway. "You couldn't even find it if it was in front of your eyes," Sasuke counter. "I could too!" Naruto put the paint down while Sasuke open it. Hinata grab the paint brushes and gave them to the 2. Naruto grab one of the can and went up the ladder as the other went to the sides.

"I finish the roof before you Sasuke!", Naruto yelled. "The roof didn't need to be painted," Sasuke reply. Naruto jump down from the ladder and went up to Sasuke, "You're just mad I beat you." "Dope, mine looks better, why would I be mad?"

Hinata went across to stop the fight because they needed to finish this. She walks over and accidentally trips over the ladder. The ladder tip over, spilling what was left of the paint can that Naruto brought up there, on to Sasuke and Naruto. Hinata look up and saw paint all over Naruto and the can on Sasuke head. Kakashi look to see what stop Naruto and Sasuke fight to see them there. His knees buckled because he was laughing so hard. Hinata try to say sorry, but couldn't be heard over Kakashi laughing. Sasuke walk out as did Naruto. Hinata got up and continue to paint while they went to clean up.

When they return with new clothes, they found out Hinata finish it for them. Kakashi said, "You guys have now completed your first mission!" Naruto jump with glee. "And now you guys are going to start your first training."


	5. Real Training

Real Training

Training area # 36

After they told the Hokage they finish, they arrived at a small forest clearing that had punching trees (Trees with thick layer of sheets on it), training dummy's (Stack of hay put together to look like a person), and it had a small pond in the center. In one hour sun wood be setting.

Kakashi stood in front of the pond a bag behind his back and said, "Before we begin lets talk about Chakra, the base for the ability as a ninja." Naruto raise his hand in to the air and smile, "I already know about that. Chatra, right?" Kakashi head fell down and said, "It's Chakra." _Sasuke thought what an idiot_. Naruto sweat dropped as Kakashi brought up his head and move his head toward Hinata, "Okay, Hinata."

Hinata nodded her head and brought out a scroll from her bag and said, "Chakra is energy that a ninja needs to use to u-utilize a technique. That energy comes from the b-body energy that is collected form every cell in the body (she pointed to the picture of a body that had a flame in the middle with arrow pointing toward it) and from the spirit energy that comes from training and experience."

"In other word, techniques come form these 2 energies (she point to a sideways yin yang symbol with the dots as words, Body and Spirit) that are squeezed out of the body and molded together. This process is known as molding the chakra and with this chakra (she pointed to a body with hand sign up and the Body and Spirit symbol in the middle. It had a fireball coming from the mouth saying technique and an arrow pointing toward the hand sign saying Seal)

Kakashi nodded his head as Naruto said, "What's with that? You can just learn that with your body even if you don't understand the hard stuff." And for once Sasuke agree and said, "Exactly what Naruto said. We're able to use techniques anyway." Kakashi answer, "No, you guys aren't able to use you chakra completely." Naruto eye popped out and said, "What!"

Kakashi said, "Just listen up. Like Hinata said 'molding the chakra means to extract energies from both the body and the spirit, then mixing up in your body. The amount of each energy will differ form the type of technique you wish to execute. In other words, the mixing will be different. You are not able to use your chakra effectively. Even if you are able to mold a large amount of chakra, if you cannot control the balance your technique will only be half as effective or not executed at all. Wasting energy will create a weakness of not being able to fight for a long time."

Naruto ask concern, "So what should I do?", and put his hand behind his head. Kakashi than said, "You're going to learn how to control it with your body. You must go through rigorous training where you put your life on the line." Sasuke, and Naruto look at Kakashi wondering what there going to do. Naruto ask, "What are we going to do?" Kakashi said, "Before I tell you that, do you know the Hyuuga style?" Naruto said, "No."

Kakashi turn to Hinata than Naruto and said, "The Hyuuga style is Jyuuken. This is releasing chakra to damage the chakra circulatory system inside the enemy. In other words destroy the internal organs so it does internal damage. Naruto and Sasuke you 2 do Gouken, which is to break the enemy's bone and create external damage on the surface. With Jyuuken no matter how tough you are, it'll be fatal because there is no way to train your internal organs."

Sasuke than said, "Attack the Chakra circulatory system, but how?" Naruto than said, "Hey, What's this chakra circulatory system?" _Sasuke thought to himself another stupid question. _Kakashi answer, "The Chakra circulatory system is similar to the blood vessels that circulate blood. It's like a bundle of pipes that circulate chakra throughout your body." Naruto than folded his arms and said, "So it's like a path for chakra."

Kakashi continue, "Also, the chakra circulatory system is closely intertwined with the internal organs that mold Chakra. If your chakra circulatory system is attacked, you will take damage to your internal organs." Hinata finish it off by saying, "Byakugan allow me to s-see the chakra circulatory system, 360 degree, far away, and t-through objects." _The Byakugan is powerful Sasuke thought and it is why Kakashi didn't block her attack because he will still get hurt._

Kakashi turn toward Hinata, "I notice in practice and the test you are slow and attack only the area with most damage." Hinata look up and than sighed. He continued, "You release your chakra from the chakra hole in your hand and shove it into the enemy's body, and do direct damage to your enemy's chakra circulatory system, but you don't put much strength or large amount of chakra toward your energy." Hinata started tapping her finger together and reply, "F-father says to be p-precise, you wouldn't need s-strength it will make it miss it t-target, it not the H-Hyuuga style."

Kakashi put his hand on his face in a thinking matter and said, "Put strength into and more Chakra. It's true it wouldn't work as well, but if you add as much strength with the chakra it will spread the chakra further into the chakra circulatory system causing more damage or as theorized. Will just give you more strength and see what it does." Hinata nodded her head.

Kakashi look at all of them and drop the content in the bag he was holding. It was bunches of weights, Kakashi than said, "You 3 will be wearing these in all our training and mission to increase your speed and strength." All head dropped a little. "But before you put that on I will now tell you what you need to do to control you chakra…" Naruto and Sasuke look up at Kakashi. Kakashi than pointed up and said, "Climb a tree." Naruto yelled, "Climb a tree!"

Kakashi nodded his head and said, "That's right. But it's not ordinary tree climbing. You're going to climb without using your hands." Naruto and Sasuke look skeptical and said, "How do we do that?" Kakashi than took out his book and said, "Just watch" Kakashi put his hand together and concentrated.

He walks toward the tree and put his foot on it, and continues up. The student was shocked to see him continue onto the limb upside down. Sasuke mouth hangs open a little while Naruto mouth completely fell open. When he stop he said, "This is how. Gather your Chakra at the bottom of your feet and make it attach to the tree trunk. Something like this is possible if you use Chakra." Sasuke than said, "Wait, how can we become strong by doing that?" Kakashi than said, "Now we get to the main topic."

"The main purpose of this training is to accumulate the right amount of molded Chakra in the right location. This is difficult even for a well-trained ninja. The amount of Chakra used for this tree climbing exercise is quite subtle, and the most difficult place to concentrate chakra is said to be beneath the feet. In other words, if you are able to master this, you can learn any kind or technique or in theory that is."

"The second purpose is to maintain that molded Chakra. Most of the time, ninja mold their Chakra during battle. In that situation, it is even more difficult to maintain that Chakra." He than look at them and said, "Well, it's not like anything is going to happen even if I give this lecture. I need all of you to learn it with your bodies." He brought out 3 kunai and through it toward the pond by the student feet.

His student look toward the Kunai as Kakashi said, "Use that kunai to mark where you able to climb up to with your current ability. Then, try to make a new mark above that mark. You guys aren't good enough to climb walking, so run to give yourself a boost and get used to it. Got it?" The three pick up Kunai as Naruto said, "This training is too easy for me!" Kakashi finish for him, "Okay, be quiet. Try and climb up any of the trees."

The 3 put there hands up and concentrated there chakra. Naruto _thought to himself all right. I collect Chakra under my feet._ Kakashi could see dust pick up around there feet, Sasuke was the biggest as Naruto was the smallest. Each started running toward there tree of choice.

Kakashi watch as Naruto took his first step than his second started slipping and Naruto fall down, hitting his head. He than grab his head and roll around because of the painSasuke took 10 steps before his foot broke the bark losing his balance and than craving the bark and landed on his feet. _Sasuke explain to himself I didn't know that maintaining a constant amount of Chakra was this difficult. If the chakra is too strong, I get repelled. _He look at Naruto who was rolling around clutching his head. _But if it's too weak, the absorption will not be generated, and it will end up like that._

_As Kakashi watch he thought to himself I guess that's the difference between Sasuke and Naruto. _"Kakashi Sensei what n-next?"

Sasuke and Naruto look up to see Hinata on the third branch of the tree. Naruto scream, "Hinata!" Hinata blush as Naruto look up. _Kakashi look over and thought as excepted. _He said, "Oh? It looks like the one who is the best at controlling her Chakra is Hinata, the girl." Naruto yelled, "Wow, Hinata that amazing." Hinata blush even deeper. _Naruto than thought it's a little annoying… _Sasuke look to the side mumbled damn it. Hinata was over joy that Naruto complimented her.

"Your control and stamina are good Hinata," Kakashi said. He continues, "Maybe Hinata, and not someone else, is the closest one to becoming a Hokage right now, and the Uchiha clan isn't as great as the Hyuuga it seems." Sasuke and Naruto both got angry at that comment. Hinata put her hand in front of her, "S-sensei don't s-say that! I-I've had p-practice before this!"

Naruto and Sasuke look up at her for her to continue. She explain, "The H-Hyuuga must practice this to do J-Jyuuken." Naruto and Sasuke look at each other both nodded there head and started again. _Kakashi thought these two have an incredible amount of Chakra hidden within that Hinata may not match, but unlike them she know how to use smaller amount and conserve it. If this training goes well, it will become a treasure for them. _

Naruto put his fist in front of him as he tried again to do the tree. He said to himself, "All right, I'm going to catch up to Sasuke first than Hinata. I'm going to do this!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Close to Midnight

Naruto was trying once again to climb up the tree. He made five steps before falling back down grabbing his head. Sasuke was kneeling grasping for air. Hinata was doing the same thing. She had never mastered this when she was taught it, but she was close. Kakashi called it a night, but the three were determined to do this. _Sasuke look at Naruto tree thinking he hasn't improved at all. He's probably going to give up and start complaining now_.

Naruto who was on the ground got up and look at his tree. Naruto than yelled, "Damn it!" _Sasuke said see, he's so easy to figure out. _Naruto walk over to Hinata and whispered, "Hey, can you give me some tips? Don't tell Sasuke, though, okay?" Hinata nodded her head. _Sasuke thought huh_

_These kids are crazy staying up this late I'll just go to bed without them. _Kakashi yawn and look over to see Naruto asking Hinata for help. _He's becoming stronger and stronger it seems. How strong will he become? Naruto, the amount of potential chakra you have is most likely greater than Sasuke's and even greater than mine. I can't wait to see what happens. _"We'll meet up at 6:00am, so it time to call it night," and starts walking. _If they don't go to bed soon they going to regret it._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author note, I'm going on vacation and I won't be able to write this story it also why it taken me so long to right this. Sorry so the update going to be long. Even if it already takes me forever (I at least update every week) Sorry again. Vote on the paring you want for Hinata. I know I'm going to have SasuHinaNaru triangle, but if you want any more tell me or any ideas you got would be helpful.


	6. Training with Rose

First Training With Rose Rootwater

At the Bridge

Sasuke arrive first at the bridge trying to hold back a yawn. Naruto came next half-awake, _I should have went to bed earlier._ He waves his hand over his hand and it than fall to his side. _I got maybe 3 hours of sleep and I still haven't mastered that stupid tree._ Hinata came next trying to hold back a yawn, but not succeeding. She than said good morning and brought a bag from behind her as she said, "I m-made breakfast." Naruto got excite and said, "Hinata I love you food! You know one day your going to be a great wife!" Hinata blush like mad, _Naruto said I'll make a great wife._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 Hours later.

"Good morning," Kakashi Sensei said as Naruto yelled, "Your Late!" Kakashi put his hand behind his back as he said, "Well you see there was this old lady who needed help and I help her." Naruto yelled, "Liar!" Kakashi was about to say a retort, when Hinata brought a lunch box up, "I m-made Breakfast." Kakashi said, "Ohhh, you shouldn't have," and grab the lunch. Naruto mumble, "yea, you shouldn't after all he was late." Kakashi than ask, "Did you say something Naruto?" Naruto put his hand behind his back, "What! No I didn't! Hahaha."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hokage place

Iruke Sensei congratulate for finishing there first mission. Naruto interrupted Iruke Sensei saying, "Will you take me out to Ichiraku?" Iruke reply, "Yes." Naruto jump up and down in delight. Iruke than cut Naruto off saying, "Ok Naruto your next mission, is to deliver mail, babysitting for a Nobel and repainting the flower shop." Naruto groan, but didn't say a thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Delivering the Mail

It was vase to be delivered to the same person they had to baby-sit for, who was on the other side of the town. They almost trip twice because of Naruto than Hinata and each time Sasuke save the vase. After reaching the Nobel house whose name Yamika. He had a boy who was 3, another boy who was 4, and a girl who was 5.

The children love hinata, but they hated Naruto and Sasuke, ecept the girl who was in love with Sasuke. The two boy kept playing wrestling with Naruto and Sasuke. Hinata would break it up before Naruto try to kill the children. Sasuke would be 'saved' by the little girl. When that was finish they won't over to the flower shop where they meet Ino.

"Sasuke Honey, what are you doing?", Ino yelled. Sasuke look annoy as he turn around to see Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, and Asume there Sensei. Naruto than said, "We could ask the same." Ino reply, "This is where I LIVE!" Naruto look dumbfounded, as Hinata said trying to stick up for Naruto, "But w-why is your team here?" Ino look over to her and said, "Oh, we just finish all our missions. What about you guys?" Hinata replied, "We have to p-paint your flower shop as o-our mission."

Naruto interrupted saying, "We aren't you painting your own shop if you live here." Ino shrugged her shoulders, than turn her head to Sasuke, "Sasuke you don't have to do this." She claps her hand together happily. Naruto look steamed, as he thought why Sasuke is always getting the attention. Hinata look over at Naruto and move to comfort him by giving him a smile. Naruto look up to see Hinata trying to comfort him and he gave her his foxy grin. At least Hinata pays attention to me.

Naruto than went to pick up the paint cans and said, "That idiot isn't getting out of this." He shoves the paint can in front of him. Ino scream at him, "Naruto! You going to die!"

While Ino and Naruto were fighting, Shikamaru said to no one in particular, "This is too troublesome." Chouji nodded his head as Hinata giggle. Shikamaru smirk and than said goodbye as Chouji went with him. Hinata grab a paint can and brought it up to Sasuke as they try to finish this mission. Naruto eventually help when Ino decided to watch Sasuke work. Ino thought _he so dreaming, when we make our dream house we'll paint it together._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Training ground # 36

As they walk over after finish with the Flower shop and for Sasuke losing Ino trail. Were about to start when Hinata said, "I got to get going, d-dinner is over there." She pointed toward the box lunches. Naruto than ask, "Where are you going?" "My first training with Rose", She said happily. Naruto wish her luck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Hospital

She is in front of Rose's office, knocking on her door. "Come in." She was nerves about this, but walks in. Rose stood there in the middle holding a book. Hinata closes the door as she looks up. Rose walks over to the book case and grabs 5 different books and said, "You'll need to study these and you'll have a test tomorrow on what you learn." Hinata grab the books and look at them, these wasn't just small books, but thick books.

She said, "O-ok." She put the book she was reading on top of the pile she was holding. "That book won't be put in the test. Now Kakashi said you can make ointment right… well make some for me." She move and sit in her desk and Hinata saw ingredients. _This is going to be a long day._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Training Area # 36

Two exhausted student once again started running up the tree. Naruto went further than he ever did, as did Sasuke. Naruto took 15 steps before leaping back to the ground and making a slash on the tree, _Damn it, Sasuke is still climbing up! _Sasuke took 22 steps before falling.

As Sasuke was jumping down he thought _damn, he's getting closer and closer to me. _When he reaches the ground Naruto thought _damn it, what's with this thing? _He looks up and saw Sasuke marks was still ahead of his. _No_ shaking his head!_ My mind will be disturbed if I think about Sasuke._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

As he came up to Hinata asking for advise she said, "First, Chakra uses your spirit energy so don't get t-tense of too eager. Relax concentrate on your energy, and collect a constant amount of C-chakra at the bottom of your feet.

End Flashback

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I need to concentrate, concentrate. _As he started gathering charka he chanted that to himself. _All right this is going well _Naruto thought when he finishesReady to start running he than whispered, "Okay, I can do this! …" "Hey Naruto", Sasuke called in the right moment to make Naruto trip flat on his face.

"Damn you! Don't bother me when I'm concentrating," Naruto yelled at Sasuke. Sasuke just stood their as Naruto glared, "Um, well." Naruto curious in seeing and hearing Sasuke sounding not confident ask while putting his arm on his chest, "What?" _It's rare for this guy to come talk to me. _Sasuke turn his head with a slight blush on his cheeks, than he turns his head back toward Naruto. His eye started twitching as he said, "You a-asked Hinata for t-tips before, right?" He than turn his head to the other side and said, "W-what did she t-tell you?"

Naruto got excite, but than put on a non-emotional face and said, "I won't tell." Sasuke look back at Naruto shock eye twitching, "Wha…? They both stared at each other in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata finish making 20 or so ointments, with the ingredients that was on the table. Rose looks over each one and said, "Where did you learn to make the ointments?" Hinata was getting more nerves _thinking she did something wrong_. "I-I l-learned it i-in a b-book." She looked Hinata in the eyes, making her more nerves. She than said, "Your very talented." Hinata let a breath out she didn't know she was holding and than blush at the compliment.

Rose continue saying, "Some of these you made yourself." Hinata was a little surprise, and reply, "Y-yes, how did you know?" Rose pick up one of the vales and said, "The combination you use for this is something I haven't seen, but it make common sense. " She stood up and said, "Today done, tomorrow you'll learn how mend bones." Hinata was dismissed she pick up her book **very proud of herself**. Than she looks at the book she had in her hand and said, "Tonight is going to be a long night."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Training Ground #36

Hinata arrive to see Naruto and Sasuke still at it, but for some reason she sense a lot of tension in the air. When Naruto hit the ground and he saw Hinata and ask how was here first day with Rose. Hinata look at Sasuke than at Naruto and said cautiously, "It was great, how are you guys doing?" They both reply gruffly said "Fine." She left them alone still not convince and started reading her book, keeping an eye on them to see clue to what happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author Note

So sorry I haven't update, summer you know! Sasuke + Hinata is in the lead. I like to get all the guys to fall in love with Hinata, but the final pairing is so far Sasuke + Hinata. Any Ideas would be helpful!


	7. Important Mission

Important Mission

Hokage offices

3rd Hokage spoke, "Kakashi's team, your next mission is babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in a neighboring village, and helping with the potato digging." "No!" Naruto interrupted him crossing his arms making and X, "No thank you! I want to do, you know, a more incredible mission! Find us a better one!" He yelled out, getting his frustration out. Sasuke silently agree with Naruto and Hinata did too. Kakashi lower his head thinking_ I thought it was about time he'd complain, boy I'm going to be in trouble. _Iruka stood up and yelled, "You idiot! You're just rookies; everyone starts off with the simple duties and works their way up!" Naruto than yelled, "But, we keep getting the crappiest-possible mission…!" Bang… Kakashi hit Naruto on the head before he could continue knocking him to the ground. Kakashi than said, "Be quiet, you," as Hinata whisper, "Naruto." "Naruto (Naruto starts rubbing his head) It seems I have to explain to you what these mission are all about," the 3rd Hokage started explaining. Naruto look up as did.

"Listen, everyday the village receives numerous requests, from babysitting to assassination. Each request is written down on these lists and divided into an A, B, C, D ranking based on the difficulty. The village is also divided based on skill. From me down to the Jounins Kakashi, Chunnins Iruka, and Genins you guys. The missions are then handed out by us at the top to the ninjas, based on their abilities. Jounin are given A's, Chuunin B's and C's, while Genin get C's and D's. If the duty is completed successfully, we receive payment from the client. You guys just recently became Genin. D-rank missions are perfectly suited for you guys… Huh?"

"So yesterday I had pork ramen, so miso sounds good for…", said Naruto to his team, which was listening intently. "Listen", Yelled Hokage! Kakashi immediately put his hand on the back of his neck and stammered out, "I-I apologize". Hinata blushed and stammered her apologizes too, while Sasuke look like he could care less. Naruto finally brought up his attention to the Hokage and said, "Geez! All you do is give lectures like that, but you know what!? I'm not the troublemaking brat you still think I am!" He than turn around and started to pout with his arm crossed on chest. Kakashi than thought in his mind, _I'm going to get yelled at later for this…._ To Kakashi surprise Iruka and the Hokage just smiled at this outburst, and they thought _He used to only be able to express himself through pranks…_ "Okay, I understand." Everyone heads snap up and look at the Hokage in surprise.

"If you want it that much, I'll give you a C-rank mission. It's the protection of a certain individual", Hokage finished. Naruto turn around and immediately became excited saying, "Really!? Who, who? A noble lord or princess!?" Hokage interrupted saying, "Calm down. I'm about to introduce him. Will you come in here?"

Team 7 turn there heads around to the door opening, to find a drunken old man. The drunken old man had a grey beard and brown eyes with glasses. He was standing in the doorway saying, "What? They're all a bunch of brats, especially the shortest one with the stupid-looking face. Are you really a ninja?" Naruto started laughing than to his sides saying, "Who's the shortest one with the stupid face…Huh." Sasuke thought to himself_ idiot!_ Hinata was trying to say something to Naruto when Sasuke grab her arm to bring her closer to Naruto. Than Naruto saw for himself he was shortest, Hinata was maybe 3 inches taller and Sasuke was a foot taller. Naruto was about to run up to him and punch him screaming, "I'll kill you!" However Kakashi grab his shirt saying, "What's the point of killing the person we're supposed to protect? Idiot!" The drunken man decided now to talk, "I am the super bridge construction expert Tazuna. I expect you to provide me with super protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge." Hinata than decide to introduce themselves to him too by saying, "I'm Hyuuga Hinata, this is Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi Sensei, Uzumaki Naruto." Tazuna than said, "At least one of them has manners." Naruto was still struggle to kill Tazuna as Kakashi said, "All right everybody get your stuff pack and meet me in front of Konoha gates in an hour."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Front of Konoha Gates

Naruto was excited about his first real mission as a ninja and scream, "All right! Let's go!" Sasuke replied, "Dope, what are you so excited about?" Naruto start to look around and said, "Because I've never left the village before. And it a bright and sunny day for a mission" Tazuna than pointed to him, while looking at Kakashi and said, "Hey, Am I really going to be safe with this brat?" Naruto look really pissed while Kakashi just laugh and said, "Well, I am a Jounin. Don't worry." Naruto thought to himself_ Damn it, this geezer is the worst possible client._ Hinata than said in Naruto defense, "W-we will work really hard to protect you." Naruto look gleefully at Hinata, making Hinata blush. Naruto than thought he should finish off by saying, "Hey, geezer! Don't disrespect ninjas I'm incredible!" He than pointed toward him and said, "One day I will take on the super-elite ninja title Hokage! Remember it!" Tazuna took a big swallow of his drink and than look at Naruto and said, "Hokage is the village's number one super ninja, right? I doubt someone like you could become it…." Naruto was really getting piss by this old geezer and shouted, "Shut up! I am prepared to do anything to become Hokage! Once I become Hokage, even you will acknowledge me!" Tazuna just said, "No I won't, you brat. Even if you did become Hokage." Naruto tried to punch him but Kakashi stop him by grabbing his backpack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Few minutes Later

"Ummm Tazuna", Hinata ask quietly. Tazuna look over to the quiet girl and said, "What." "Umm, y-you're from the Wave Country, right?" He replied, "Yes, what about it?" Hinata than turn to Kakashi and asked, "Do they have ninjas in that country too?" Kakashi answered, "No, not in the Wave County, but in most other countries, the culture and customs may be different, but hidden villages exist, and so do ninjas. To many countries of the continent, the existence of shinobi village means military power. This is how they hold and maintain advantages over each other. It's not that the villages rule the countries; they merely stand equally with the country's government. A small island country like the Wave Country doesn't receive much interference from the larger countries and may not need a shinobi village. Within the many countries that have shinobi villages, Fire, Water, Thunder, Wind, and Earth are large and powerful, and thus are referred to as the Great Five Shinobi Countries. The Fire Country, Hidden Leaf Village, Water Country, Hidden Mist Village, Thunder Country, Hidden Cloud Village, Wind Country, Hidden Sand Village, and the Earth Country, Hidden Stone Village, only the leaders of these villages are allowed to receive the name "Kage": Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, and Tsuchikage. These five are referred to as the "Five Kage." They reign over the thousand of ninjas in the world.

Naruto said, "Amazing", but was actually thinking _it has to be a lie the 3rd Hokage is a Geezer._ "Hey", Kakashi said, bring Naruto out of his thoughts. "Did you guy just doubted Hokage," Kakashi finished. Naruto shake his head saying no. Kakashi than put his hand on Hinata head and said, "Don't worry there won't be any ninja combat in a C-rank mission." Hinata sound a bit relieved saying, "Then, we w-won't come in contact with foreign ninjas?" Kakashi laugh and said, "Of course not."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minutes Later

Team 7 was walking when Hinata knew something bad was going to happen because she had a feeling, but couldn't figure it out what. She continues walking even if she had this feeling, because she thought she was imaging it. Splash… Naruto jump into a puddle and ran to front laughing because he splash Sasuke. Sasuke growl and sent kunai at Naruto head. Luckily Naruto dodge it as Kakashi put up his hands and said nervously, "Please, don't use your throwing knives so abusively. It dangerous in the first place." Tazuna, Hinata, and Kakashi sweat dropped.

Hinata continue having this bad feeling until she heard metal clanking against itself and look around to find Kakashi getting wrapped in a spike chain whip. Sasuke and Naruto turn around to find out Kakashi in that state with two ninja holding the chain whip. The ninjas had gas mask on with black spike hair and on there arm they had this gauntlet looking claws that connect to the chain. The ninjas than shouted together, "One down!", as Kakashi was cut to pieces by the chain.

Hinata shriek as Naruto yelled out, "Kakashi Sensei"! Suddenly the two ninja appear behind Naruto as the ninjas said, "Two down." Naruto was freaking out by now and didn't know what to do. Hinata shouted for Naruto to run, but it seems he didn't hear her. Sasuke than decide to take the situation into control and jump into action. He jump into the air and took out a Shurikens and a kunai, and he threw the Shurikens first than the kunai. The Shurikens stop the chain whip and pin it into a tree while the kunai lock it in place. Hinata ran toward Naruto as Sasuke was doing this and grab Naruto and move him to where Tazuna was at. Sasuke landed on the men gauntlets that held the chain whip. He than kick both the ninja in the faces sending them flying to the ground. Naruto watch Sasuke thinking_ wow._ The ninja soon recovered and rush to where Naruto and Hinata was now trying to guard Tazuna. The two ninja lunge at Tazuna as Hinata push him back and was ready with her Jyuuken, but Kakashi appeared before she could attack and stopped the two. Sasuke had only one thing going though his mind _Show-off._ Naruto look back to where Kakashi suppose remains were at and saw logs in replace of body parts. _He used Kawarim _(Replacement jutsu)

"Naruto, sorry I didn't save you sooner, I got you injured, but I didn't think you would freeze like that", Kakashi said. Naruto look at his hand and saw a cut, Hinata immediately went over to him to examine the cut. Kakashi that said, "Anyway, nice job, Sasuke and Hinata." As Hinata examine his cut Naruto reflected. _I couldn't do anything, yet Sasuke was… It was his first real battle. Was he not scared at all? He looks as if nothing happened and so does Hinata. They don't have even a speck of dust on them and they saved me._

Kakashi than turn to Tazuna and said, "By the Way, Tazuna…" Tazuna look taken aback and reply, "Wh-what is it?" Kakashi Sensei said, "I need to talk to you." He than began tying the ninjas up as he said, "These look like Hidden Mist Chuunins, these shinobis are known to continue fighting no matter what." The two ninja than demanded, "How did you read our movement?" Kakashi reply, "On a sunny day like this when it hasn't rained in days, there's not going to be a puddle."

Tazuna than had a question for Kakashi, "If you knew that, why did you let the brats fight?" He replies, "If I had wanted to, I could have killed these two instantly, but… He than look at Tazuna suspiciously, "There was something I needed to find out, who these two were after." Tazuna than said, "What do you mean?" Kakashi than turn to Tazuna and said, "In other words, was their target you or was we the ones being targeted. That's what I mean. We hadn't heard that there were any shinobis after you. Our mission was simply to protect you from thieves or gangs. This has now become at least a B-rank mission. Your request was just for simple protection until you completed the bridge. If it was known that ninjas were after you this mission would have been set as the more expensive B-rank. I'm sure you had a reason, but it causes problems when you lie about the mission. We are now operating outside of our duties."

Sasuke than turn to Naruto and said to him, "Hey, you all right? Sacredly-cat…" Hinata look at Sasuke and just shake her head at him until she notice something. Naruto was going to punch Sasuke when Hinata shouted, "Naruto don't move!" Naruto and the other looked startled from Hinata outburst. Hinata continue, "Their claws must have been soaked in poison. I have to remove it quickly." Kakashi than ask Hinata, "How? Do you have medicine?" Hinata replied, "No we must open the wound and release the poisoned blood from your body Naruto. So don't move so much or the poison will spread." Kakashi than said, "We'll need medicine for Narrator's wound after we remove the poison. We should go back to the village and take him to a doctor. This might just be too much…." Naruto look at Kakashi than at Hinata, he was angry at himself for putting them in this situation.

He grabs one of his kunai and stabbed it into his wound, surprising everyone. Hinata stammered out, "N-Naruto! W-what are you d-doing!?" He step back thinking _why is there so much of a difference? Why am I always… Damn it! I should be becoming stronger I've completed many mission, and I practice jutsu everyday. I'm not going to need saving ever again. I'm not going to be afraid, and try to run away… I won't lose to Sasuke. I swear it on this pain in my left hand._ "With this kunai, I'll protect the old man!" Smiling he continue, "We're continuing the mission!" Hinata than said, "N-Naruto, it's good to r-remove the poison, b-but any more blood and you'll d-die from b-blood loss," Naruto began to tremble and sweat all over. Hinata rush over after she said that to stop the bleeding. He began waving his other hand and started yelling, "No, no! I can't die like this!" _Huh, the wound is already healing!? That can't be possible! There something special about Naruto, _Hinata thought. "H-hey, hey, am I okay? Your f-face is s-so serious…", said Naruto in a hushed voice. Hinata blush and started wrapping up Naruto hand, "You'll be j-just fine."

Author Notes

Ya I'm **so sorry** for not updating and telling some of you I would get right on it. But be glad I'm doing it now! The problem is… I knew my entire plan to write this thing, but now I forgot. **So I need ideas!!!**

I also thought it was so funny, I went back and read the old chapter and I had so many grammar mistakes. Lol! I don't mind you telling me my mistakes.

Oh beware of long update.


	8. Surprise Attack Part 1

Surprise Attack Part 1

**River Mouth**

"The mist is so thick. I can't see what's ahead," Naruto mumbled. He sat in the front of boat, while Tazuna and Kakashi sat in the back, which left Sasuke and Hinata in the middle. Than there was one last person rowing the boat that had brown eyes with brown hair and grey clothing on. The rower of the boat said, "We should be able to see the bridge soon. If we move along the side of the bridge, we'll be at the Country of the Wave." Naruto taking a closer inspection finally saw the bridge and hollered, "It's huge!" The rower quickly said, "Hey, be quiet! We're using this boat and hiding in the mist, that's why I'm rowing instead of using the engine. In other words, if we get caught, we'll be in trouble." Naruto instantly covered his mouth with his hands. Kakashi took this opportunely to speak to Tazuna, "Before boat gets to the pier, there's something I need to ask you. The identity of the ones who are after you and the reason they are after you or we can call this mission off when you get ashore, Tazuna."

Tazuna thought for awhile before he said, "It looks like I have to tell you the real story. I mean, I would like for you to hear my story. As you said, this mission is most likely out of your job description. An extremely terrible man is after my life. "Hinata mumbled, "An extremely terrible man?" Tazuna resumed, "Yes. You should have all at least heard of the name… Marine transportation billionaire Gatoh." Kakashi look shock and said, "Gatoh? The one from the Gatoh Company?" Hinata than said, "H-he's one of the richest men in this world." Naruto look to Kakashi than to Hinata and whisper, "Who's that?" Tazuna carried on, "Yes, he is the president of a marine transportation company on the outside, but underground, he uses gangs and ninjas to smuggle drugs and contraband goods. He also does nasty jobs like takeovers of other companies and countries."

"A year ago, he set his sights on the Country of the Wave. He entered this country using violence and wealth as his shield, and he quickly took over the island's sea traffic and transportation. On an island like the County of the Wave, controlling the sea means ruling over the wealth, politics, and people of this island and the one thing that Gatoh is afraid of is the completion of the bridge that has been under construction for quite some time." Kakashi responded, "I see. So you, as the one building the bridge, became an obstacle to him." Sasuke than said, "Then those ninjas were sent by Gatoh." "But I don't understand. He's dangerous man that uses ninjas. Why did you hide that fact when you came to us?" Kakashi said. Tazuna responded, "The Country of the Wave is a really poor country. Even the feudal lord does not have much money… and we do not have much either. We don't have the money to request for an expensive B-rank or above mission."

"If you quit your mission after I land, I'll be killed for sure, while I go home, but there's no need for you to blame yourselves. Only my cute eight year old grandson will cry." Hinata and Naruto look at him dumbfounded and sweat dropped. He continues in a happy voice, "And my daughter will just hold a grudge against Konoha ninja and live a lonely life. But it's not your fault." Team 7 look at each other, Kakashi scratch his forehead protector as if he was thinking, _the worst job yet_. He than look back at Tazuna saying, "I guess it can't be helped. We will continue escorting you." Tazuna said, "That's good to hear." Secretly in his head he was thinking_ I win._

The rower spoke up, "We're almost there. Tazuna, it looks like we haven't been noticed yet." Tazuna nodded his head. The boat went though a tunnel and ended up in a peaceful village and the mist had disappeared. Hinata mumbled, "How beautiful." They reach the dock and everyone got off and said there good byes to the rower. Tazuna turn to the group and said, "All right, take me home safely." Kakashi said, "Okay", and started walking. He than started thinking _if they are to attack, they will send a Jounin level ninja instead of Chuunin level one. _He than let out a sigh _oh well._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sometime later**

As there walking Naruto notice Sasuke walking ahead and than glare at him. _I'm not going to let this guy take the good parts anymore._ He run forward and starts to scout out the surroundings. He than spots something and get his kunai and throws it. Hinata swiftly activated her Byakugan to find out it was… a rabbit. Sasuke look at Hinata to see what it was she mumble out, "A r-rabbit." Naruto ran over to see it was indeed a white rabbit scared half to death, he pick it up saying sorry to it and hugging it. Sasuke had one word in mind, "Idiot." Kakashi put up his hands and said nervously, "Please, Naruto, don't use your throwing knives so abusively. It dangerous in the first place." While Tazuna shouted, "Hey, you dwarf! Don't scare us!"

Kakashi realized _that's a snow rabbit. But what's with the color of its fur? They only have white fur during winter, when the days are short. That means it is a rabbit that was raised inside a place where the sun isn't a factor. It was used for a replacement technique._ Than Hinata saw something with her Byakugan as did Kakashi it looks like. Kakashi whispered, "Where?" Hinata whispered, "In the tree to the left of Naruto." Hinata saw the ninja jump into action and yelled, "Everyone duck!"

The ninja threw what seem to be a large shuriken at the group; luckily everyone was able to dodge it. The object hit a tree, when they found out that the object was really a large sword. The ninja who threw the sword jump onto the sword facing them. He had bandage over his face like a mask, with beady brown eyes and spike black hair. He had a headband of the Hidden Mist village and wore baggie grey slacks with no shirt. Naruto was finally excited _someone's here!_ _This time, I'll handle the situation. I'm not going to lose to Sasuke. _

Kakashi recognize him, therefore he started talking to him "You are Momochi Zabuza, the exiled ninja of the Hidden Village of Mist. _Exiled ninja _Naruto thought. _Who cares, I need to… On my mark… Go! _Kakashi instantly stopped him, by putting out his hand, "You're in the way. Stay back, everyone." Naruto bellow out, "Why!" Kakashi declare, "He's way different from the guys we met before. If he's our enemy… I can't win like this." He moved his hand to his headband that's cover his eye, ready to move it in an instance notice. Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto all grew curious over this. Zabuza calmly said, "I'm guessing you are Kakashi the Sharingan user." At this Sasuke was shocked_ how can he have that?_ "I'm sorry, but you'll need you to hand over the geezer." Naruto thought_ what Sharingan?_

"Everyone, form the swastika formation. Protect Tazuna. Don't join the battle. To not interfere with the battle is teamwork." Kakashi than raises his headband to reveal a red eye with 3 black marks around the center, "Fight me…" Naruto:_ what's up with that eye?_ Zabuza said, "I'm honored that I can see the Sharingan that I've heard about." Naruto says his frustration out loud, "You guys have been saying Sharingan, but what is it?" Sasuke answered for him, "Sharingan, the eye creates it, and it is the power that the pupil generates. Ones who use doujutsu (Eye technique) are said to have eye powers that can see through all Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu, and cancel their effects. Sharingan is one of the various types of eyes that those doujutsu users possess, like Byakugan. But that's not the only ability the Sharingan possesses." "Correct, that isn't it", replied Zabuza, "The scary part is that Sharingan can understand how an opponents technique works, and copy it."

Suddenly mist started picking up as Zabuza said, "When I was in the Hidden Village of the Mist's assassination squad your information was listed in the bingo book I carried. It also noted this 'The man who copied more than 1000 techniques, Kakashi the copy ninja." _What? Kakashi Sensei was that great of a ninja _thought Hinata. _I don't understand… Sharingan is a special trait that appears in only a limited amount of people in the Uchiha clan, _thought Sasuke, _Could he be?_ "Let's cut the chit-chat here. I have to kill that geezer right away," Zabuza said. The genin group forms a triangle in front of Tazuna as Kakashi stood in front of the group. Zabuza chuckled, "Kakashi, it seems I have to defeat you first."

Zabuza jump out of the tree taking his sword and land in the lake. Water started swirling around him as he stood there. _He's embedding a lot of chakra into the water_, Kakashi thought. Zabuza quietly said, "Mist concealment." The mist grew thick enough to hide Zabuza body, Kakashi quickly turn to Hinata. Hinata understood and said, "He still in the lake, waiting for an opening." Kakashi said to his team, "He'll try to eliminate me first. Momochi Zabuza was in the Hidden Mist ANBU (Assassination and Tactics Special Squad), and he is known for his 'silent killing' techniques. Just as the name implies, it's a killing technique that's executed in a flash and carried out in absolute silence. It's possible that you'll be dead before you realize it and I cannot use my Sharingan to its fullest potential, so don't let your guard down. Hinata keep watching him." Hinata nodded his head _I can do this, even if my Byakugan isn't as advance as Neji._ She look to see Zabuza still standing in the lake, and said it a hush voice, "I-I think he w-watching are movement."

Naruto said, "The mist is getting thicker!" Tazuna reply, "The Country of the Wave is surrounded by the ocean, so mist often emerges." The mist continued getting thicker until Naruto notice he couldn't see Kakashi sensei anymore. Hinata than said, "Zabuza is making the mist thicker with c-chakra. I-I think he's getting r-ready to attack." That when Kakashi put chakra into the mist to clear the surroundings area where the squad is.

_What an intense thirst for blood, _Sasuke deemed. _One breathing motion or one eye movement will be detected, and it'll get me killed… that is the atmosphere I feel._ He started shaking,_ if I stay here for an hour, I'll lose my mind. The murderous intent of two Jounins clashing, the feeling that my life is in someone's hand; I would rather kill myself to escape this feeling!_ "Sasuke," the smoothing voice of Hinata uttered, "You ok?" Sasuke nodded his head. "Don't worry. I'll protect the three of you with my life," Kakashi announced. "I won't let anyone on my team die," Kakashi said with a smile. "I don't know about that."

Hinata yelled, "Run!" as Zabuza voice said, "This is the end." In the middle of the triangular stood Zabuza with his sword ready to slice and dice the team up. Kakashi made a dash to save his team with a kunai in hand. Hinata grabbed Tazuna arm to get him to safety, Naruto jump to the side as Sasuke jump forward. Kakashi landed his mark on Zabuza body as water spilled from his wounds?

"Sensei behind you!", Naruto shouted as the Zabuza came at him from behind. Zabuza swing his be sword into Kakashi while shouting, "Die!" Kakashi body was slice into half by his attack. Blood splatter everyone, turning into water? Zabuza grasped that it was water clone technique, _but when did he copy me in this mist_. Sharp cold steel collided with Zabuza neck as the real Kakashi said, "Don't move… this is the end."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author Note

This a question for later on in the chapters, Do you want Haku to live? Vote.

Still in **Need of Ideas** so give me some. Oh if you haven't notice I'm following the Naruto series in episode, K.

silverfox Hinata will be strong and more confident, but not right away it will take time.


	9. Surprise Attack Part 2

Surprise Attack Part 2

"This is the end." The Kunai that Kakashi held at the neck of Zabuza stay steady in his hands. "Wow!" Naruto exclaimed. _Kakashi sensei is amazing, _thought Hinata. Zabuza began laughing and mocking, "This is the end." "You can't defeat me with just your haphazard imitations. I can assure you that. But you're pretty good. I see that you've copied my water clone technique when you said, 'I won't let anyone on my team die'. By making your clone speak as if it was the real one, you diverted my attention to the clone, while the real one used the Mist concealment technique to hide and observe my movements. However… I'm not that easy to defeat."

"K-Kakashi behind you"! Zabuza appear behind Kakashi with his sword ready to slice away, before Hinata could finish her sentence. Kakashi pop the water clone in front of him, to turn around to Zabuza already slashing his sword towards him. He barely manages to duck, but Zabuza was already counter-acting, by trying to kick him in the back. Kakashi was unable to guard against him and was sent flying. Zabuza pick up his sword swiftly running in the direction of Kakashi. However Zabuza caught sight of caltrops (Like tacks on the floor) and stop before reaching him. Zabuza turn around and back flip onto the lake, which Kakashi fell in. Hinata:_ Kakashi was… kicked away! _"His hand-to-hand combat skill is superb, too," Sasuke gruffly said.

Kakashi submerge from the water thinking _what's with this water? It's heavy for some reason. _Zabuza appear behind him doing some symbols and said, "Hydro-Prison technique." Kakashi was imprisoned in a water bubble. _Shoot! I thought I could use the water as cover, but it turned out to be a mistake on my part. _Zabuza laugh as he stands there with his arm in the prison, "You fell for it. This is a special prison that you can't escape from. You gave me a hard time while you're moving. Now then, Kakashi… [He looks at the genin I'm going to finish you off later; first I'm going to get rid of them." He put his hand into the tiger symbol and said, "Water clone technique." Kakashi: _I didn't think he was this strong._

Water started forming into Zabuza clone. Zabuza said, "The three of you have forehead protectors on as if, you think you're ninja. But ninja refers to someone who had gone through numerous life and death situations. In other words, you can call yourself a ninja when you appear in my bingo book. You three aren't ninjas." His clone put up a hand sign and disappears in the mist. Naruto:_ He disappeared again._ Bam Naruto got kick right in his head, sending him flying. "You're just kids," Zabuza sneered

Clank, clunk, and thump, are the sound of Naruto Konoha headband hitting the ground and than being squash by Zabuza foot. Hinata cried, "Naruto!" Naruto land on the floor hard shaking, he was terrified this man caught Kakashi. Kakashi had no choice but to say, "Everyone! Get Tazuna and run! You can't win against him! He can't move as long as he has me trapped in this prison. He also won't be able to use his water clone once you get far enough away from him! Run now!"

Hinata bit her lip, _if she wasn't such a screw up and saw at least another figure, they wouldn't be in this position now. Why did she have to miss everything up, why couldn't she be more like Neji or Hanabi? _She started trembling more.

Sasuke grind his teeth,_ run? You must be kidding. When you got caught, that was no longer an option. Even if we run, Zabuza will get to us sooner or later since we won't have you we'll be annihilated. Even if we reform the swastika formation, it's impossible to block his attacks. So in the end, we don't have much of a choice._ He look to Naruto than to Hinata and finally at Zabuza clone. _In order for us to survive, we have to save you!_

"We have to do it!" Sasuke said, and started running toward the water clone. Sasuke began throwing Shurikens at the water clone. The water clone blocks all the throwing star with his sword, but when he looks back up Sasuke had disappeared. Sasuke jump into the air was now trying to stab Zabuza. Unluckily Zabuza saw Sasuke and grab Sasuke by the neck and threw him. When Sasuke through, he woke Hinata out of her self pity, to the real world. She jump into action trying to catch Sasuke, but they ended up tumble to the ground together.

"Sasuke and Hinata got…", Naruto trial off. _This is a Jounin… A real ninja. I have to run. At this rate… we'll get killed for sure!_ He began to scramble to his feet, until he felt stabbing pain in his hand. He looks at his hand to it bandage up and remembers his vow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Flashback**

_I vow by this pain in my left hand, I'm never going to do something that will require someone to help me. I'm never going to be frightened and try to back out of things. I'm not going to lose to Sasuke._

**End of Flash back**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He looks back to Zabuza and than down to his foot, which still had his forehead protector.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Flashback**

"Sensei Iruka, can I put on that Konoha forehead protector?" Iruka said, "No. This is proof that you graduated school and that you're a real ninja.

**Later on that day**

Iruka said, "Naruto, come here for a second. I want to give you something." He opens his eye to find Iruka headband on him. "Congratulations. You graduate."

**Later today**

"But I'm not the kid who used to pull pranks anymore!" "I'm going to surpass the title of Hokage and make everyone in the village recognize my existence."

**End of Flashback**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_That's right… I become a ninja and I vowed that I wouldn't run anymore!_ He got up, his hand turning into a fist staring intently at Zabuza. _I won't run anymore!_ He ran toward Zabuza screaming. Hinata tried to stop him, but couldn't get up fast enough from the ground. Kakashi yelled, "Idiot! Stop!" Zabuza look at Naruto like he was a complete numbskull and batted him aside. Naruto plummet to the ground brutally. "Naruto," yelled a worried Hinata and ran toward him to help but was stop by Naruto himself saying he was ok. Tazuna yelled, "What are you thinking, charging in like that on your own?!" As Naruto struggled to get up Hinata notice what Naruto was holding onto, as did Tazuna who was taken aback from that. Tazuna:_ He went to get his forehead protector?"_

"Hey… you no-eyebrow freak… put this in your bingo book the man who will become the Hokage of the Hidden Village of Konoha one day…" He put his forehead protector on and continues, "Konoha ninja Uzumaki Naruto!" Tazuna:_ He looked so unreliable when I first saw him, but…._ Hinata: _He looks so cool right now! _"Sasuke, Hinata, lend me your ear for a second." "What is it you want?" replied Sasuke as Hinata look eagerly at Naruto. Naruto answer back, "I have a plan." Sasuke:_ He came up with a plan in this situation?_ Hinata nodded her head afraid her voice would squeak. "Hmp. I can't believe you want to work as a team," Sasuke retorted. Naruto wipe the blood on his chin and said, "Let's go wild!"

"You seem to be quite confident, but do you even have a chance for victory?" retorted Zabuza. Kakashi: _This isn't good…._ "What are you all doing?! I told you to run away! The outcome of this battle was decided when I got caught! Our mission is to protect Tazuna! Did you forget that?!" Kakashi yelled at his students. Naruto and Hinata look backward at Tazuna worriedly. "Old man…" Tazuna face was cover by his hat, so they couldn't tell what his was thinking. Tazuna stated, "Don't worry, I caused all of this in the first place. I won't say that I want to survive no matter what." He lifted his head and smiled, "Sorry, Everyone. Fight as much as you want!" Sasuke lifted his head and smirk, "That's how you want it." Naruto declared.

"Hahahahaha," Zabuza laugh hysterically. "You sure don't learn, do you?" Zabuza utter quietly to himself. Zabuza continue in a louder voice, "Still pretending to be a ninja? When I was your age, my hands were already soaked in blood." Zabuza raises hand and looks at, almost imaging the blood on his hand.

The team gasps and looks startle at Zabuza. "Demon Zabuza," Kakashi uttered. "Oh, it looks like you've heard of me," Zabuza responded. "A long time ago, the Hidden Village of the Mist was once known as the Village of the Bloody Mist. In that village, there was an obstacle that existed to become a ninja." Zabuza chuckle and said, "So you also know about the final test there." "Final test?" murmur Hinata, looking intently at Zabuza. Zabuza laugh quietly as Naruto shouted, "Hey, what is that final test?"

"Students killing each other." Everyone froze on the spot. Zabuza keep on going "Friends who have eaten togethor are separated into groups of two and forced to fight each other, until one of them is killed. This is done with friends that have helped each other, shared their dreams, and competed together." Hinata was visibly shaking, mumbling, "T-that's awful…"

"Ten years ago, the Hidden Mist had to go through a reformation, because in the previous year, a monster appeared." Kakashi disclose. Naruto practically yelled, "A reformation? What did that monster do?" Kakashi resume, "A small boy who had not even gained the right to become a ninja, killed more than 100 of the candidates that year, and killed them without hesitation."

Zabuza face was hidden in darkness, until he lifted his head and said, "That was so enjoyable!" He looks at the genin and the genin froze on the spot. **Bam!** Zabuza jump into action by elbowing Sasuke, falling right on his back. Zabuza punched Sasuke in the stomach, while he spitted out blood. "Sasuke!" Hinata yelled. Zabuza try to smash his foot into Sasuke stomach, but Hinata yank his shirt and moved him just in time. Zabuza: _annoying brat._ Zabuza decided to switch his target and smack Hinata aside, sending her right in tree, spitting up blood. "Hinata!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi watch in horror, as his student got the living daylight beat out of them.

Hinata and Sasuke unsteadily got up swallowing the pain they felt. Zabuza rush up to Sasuke kneed him in the stomach, sending him back to the ground. Zabuza then vanish in thin air to appear in front of Hinata. He had malice smile on grabbing her by the throat lifting her off the ground. He looks down to see Sasuke, he smile widened. He stomp Sasuke into the ground making sure he couldn't move. Hinata could not breathe and Sasuke was having trouble breathing also. "Damn it," Naruto bellow, "Kage Bunshin (Shadow replication technique)!"

Twenty or so Naruto appear and started surrounding Zabuza. Zabuza quirk his eyebrow and said, "Oh, the shadow replication technique? And you replicated into quite a few." Naruto got his Kunai out ready to save Hinata and Sasuke.

The Narutos rush toward Zabuza, kunai in hand ready to strike. Zabuza prepare with his sword grabbing it with his other hand, ready to swart all the Narutos away. Hinata tried to tell Naruto to stop, but she was running out air and everything was starting to get blurry. Kakashi yelled, "Naruto! Don't rush blindly at him!" Kakashi was too late, because Zabuza already cut through 5 Narutos. _Too easy_ Zabuza thought

"Got yeah!" A Naruto yelled, as 5 Naruto appear through the smoke, where the other five Narutos were once standing. Four Naruto was grabbing onto each limb of a Naruto, looking like a batting ram. To everyone surprise the Naruto grabbing onto the one Naruto, threw him right into Zabuza stomach giving him a head butt. Zabuza went flying losing whatever grip he had on Hinata and Sasuke. Hinata fell to ground gasping for air and as Zabuza foot was finally off of Sasuke, he too was gasping for air. The rest of the Naruto jump onto Zabuza as he was flying to the ground, to make sure Sasuke and Hinata were safe.

Sasuke quickly recovered and pick up Hinata who was still panting and move her out of the way. The Narutos covered Zabuza from head to toe until Zabuza raged out and flung all the Narutos in different direction popping in a puff of smoke. "It's impossible! You can't beat a guy like that!" Tazuna cried out.

The real Naruto was finally found sliding on his back, because he was the only Naruto left. Naruto was seen digging through his backpack for something, anything. Naruto:_ I can only use this method to beat him now._ He found whatever he was looking for and flung it to Sasuke, yelling, "Sasuke catch!"

Sasuke was now standing by Tazuna with Hinata by his side, he caught it easily to see it was a giant Shuriken. Sasuke:_ I see what you want to do, Naruto. It's pretty good considering it came from you!_ Hinata look up to see Sasuke unfolding a giant Shuriken, and saying, "Fuuma Shuriken, the Shadow Windmill." Zabuza snicker and said, "A shuriken won't work on me."

Sasuke jump into the air doing a summersault, hurling the shuriken at Zabuza. Zabuza clone look carelessly at the shuriken, until to his surprise it passed right by him. The shuriken was going for the real Zabuza! "I see," the real Zabuza utter, "So you're going after the real one this time. But it's too easy for me!" Zabuza chide as he caught the shuriken with his free hand.

"Huh!" Another shuriken appear, going right after him. Zabuza:_ Another shuriken was in the shadow of the shuriken? _Kakashi: _That's the shadow shuriken technique!_ Hinata watch in amazement thinking _a second shuriken was in his blind spot?_ Everyone watch in tension as the other shuriken was two feet from Zabuza body. Zabuza smirked as he jump right over it, saying, "But it's still too easy for me…" Hinata was stun: _He dodged it!_

**Pop!** The shuriken turn into Naruto, with a kunai in hand. Everyone was astonished to find out that the shuriken was Naruto in henge form. Now it was Sasuke turn to smirk at Zabuza, and he did it with great pleasure. Zabuza was still in the air as Naruto threw his kunai right at him, he couldn't dodge this attack!

Zabuza reacted soundlessly, he remove his hand from the water prison and doge the attack._ Zabuza: Those damn kid_! The kunai that Zabuza missed hit the clone instead. The shuriken that he caught before was now being aim at Naruto in anger. Hinata cried out, "Naruto!" Fortuity he forgot about Kakashi sensei because he stops the shuriken with his hand. Kakashi was dripping with water, but his hand held firm.

"Naruto, your plan was impressive. You all have sure grown, "Kakashi congratulated his team. Naruto stated proudly, "I used the shadow replication technique to hide the fact that I transformed into a Fuuma shuriken, I didn't do it to defeat Zabuza. I thought that if I could just break the hydro-prison maybe things would turn around…" Sasuke interrupted him saying, "We were able to get rid of the water clone, so it was a success."

Hinata contemplated, _being able to pull off such nice teamwork in a situation like this is amazing. Why couldn't I be of any help to them? If I could just only act like Neji or Hanabi._

Zabuza arrogantly said, "Hmp, I just lost myself temporarily and cancelled the Hydro-prison technique…" Kakashi interrupted him, "No, you didn't cancel the technique, you were forced to." Zabuza glare at him with a vein popping out.

**(I'm skipping the battle scene with Zabuza and Kakashi, because I will never update if I have to do it. Image that I did do the battle scene)**

Two seborns shot from the tree into Zabuza, blood spilling from his neck as he fell to the ground. Hinata rush toward Zabuza to check if was alive. Hinata knew Zabuza was the bad guy, but she still couldn't help, but feel concerned. She check his pulse nothing, she said quietly, "H-he dead." Everyone look up in shock to see a young boy in a mask.

Kakashi cheerlessly said, "That mask… If I remember correctly, you must be a hunter-nin from the Hidden Village of the Mist." The mask boy nodded his head and than bowed, "Thank you… I was looking for a chance to kill him."

Naruto slide across the ground in his battle stance, "A Hunter-nin!" Sasuke responded, "You don't even know what a Hunter-nin is dope?" Naruto glared at him, but then look at him to continue. Sasuke signed, "Hunter-nin is those who assassinate exiled ninja like Zabuza who, for some reason, go against the village they were born in. They do it to conceal any secret of their village."

The Mask Nin spoke up, "Yes, I am a member of the pursuing ninja unit that hunt exiled ninja." Kakashi_: From his height and voice, he must not be that different form Naruto and the others. Yet, he is a Hunter-nin. He's no ordinary kid._

Naruto ran closer to the boy, then look at where Zabuza body lay and back to the boy in frustration. He yelled, "Who the hell are you?" Everybody head turn toward Naruto. Kakashi walk toward Naruto saying, "Calm down, Naruto. He's not an enemy." Naruto turn toward Kakashi, "That's not what I'm asking! Zabuza was killed! He… (Kakashi start walking toward Naruto) He was so strong, but he was killed so easily by a kid that's not that different from me! We… We look like idiots!"

Kakashi calmly said, "I understand how you can't believe it. But this is real." Kakashi put his hand on Naruto head in an understanding way. He continues, "In this world, there are kids who are younger than you… and stronger than me."

The Mask Nin took this opportunity to get Zabuza body. He jump down and landed next to Hinata, as Hinata let out a squeak in surprise. He reached for the body as Hinata study the Mask Nin. The Nin nodded his head to her as he said, "Your battle ends here for now. I must go and dispose of this corpse now. If you'll excuse me then." He disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves.

Kakashi pull his headband over his Sharingan eye. Naruto ran forward as Kakashi said, "He not here anymore." Naruto fell to the ground and started punching it while yelling, "What the hell was that, damn it, damn it…" Hinata worriedly look to Naruto, his hand getting redder by the second. Kakashi walk towards Naruto and grab his elbow to stop him from hitting the ground. He then said in a stern voice, "Things like this happen when you are a ninja. If you don't like it, make it up next time," and he let go of his arm.

Kakashi turn to the rest of the group and said, "Our mission hasn't ended yet. We need to take Tazuna to his house." The team nodded their heads as Tazuna said in happy tone, "Sorry about that, everyone, but just rest at my house." Kakashi agree, "All right, let's cheer up and go!"

Kakashi was in mid step when he suddenly stops and fell to the ground. "Kakahsi sensei," Hinata screams! She rushes toward him to check him. She sighs in relief and said, "He just exhausted." Everyone else also sigh in relief.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Author's Note

Hey I updated yeah! My life is so hectic right now so I haven't had chance to do anything right now. Wow this one really long. While umm that about it. Byeya


End file.
